Scream: Forever And Always
by alongcamehollie
Summary: Ghostface is back, stronger than ever. Focus is put on a pregnant Gale as she becomes his favourite. Pulled into the sick game the killer is playing, secrets buried, will be unearthed, and everything the survivors hold dear will be put at great risk.
1. Good Hearts, Stop Beating

**Scream, Forever and Always.**

1: Good hearts, no longer beating.

_Paisley sat down on the plush carpet her mum had installed a few months before she died. She adored this thing. It was pale blue and sparkly. Strange right? Her mum was eccentric to say the least. It was why everyone loved her. She sighed, brushing her full fringe from her eyes, and stared at the Movie choice in front of her. She had all the stab Movies and a couple other horror films, best friend Alaya was supposed to be coming over but so far, she hadn't turned up. Oh well, the ever positive Paisley picked up Stab 1 and placed it in the DVD player, and sat back. Not bothering with the oversized sofa at the side of the room. Sitting on the carpet reminded her of her mother. And she liked the feeling. _

_Her phone ringing interrupted her from the screen, and she flippantly accepted the call._

_Paisley: Hello?_

_Caller: Hello Paisley._

_Paisley: Erm..yeah, who's this?. She sighed at stupid prank callers and decided to let him have his fun._

_Caller: Im... a person with a question for you._

_Paisley:Whats the question? Make it quick, im watching a Movie._

_Caller: Stab is certainly a hell of a Movie, and it brings me to my question._

_Paisley didn't here the rest as she stared around her with a sudden fear, how did he know what she was watching? This was getting out of hand. She sighed and ended the call. Leaning back with a stretch and grabbing the remote. The title screen flashed up, then the familiar face of Casey Becker, well the actress that played her, appeared on the screen. The story of this girls murder was legendary, more than the rest. It was the most disturbing and it fascinated her,almost. Not the murder, god no. She hated the gore, but the story of the young blonde girl, home alone watching a Movie, receiving mystery phone calls from an unknown man, asked to play a sick killing game and watching her boyfriend get gutted all because of her. Then the final fight to stay alive, but in the end, Ghostface, as he'd been nicknamed since then,won._

_As the phone rang in the film, her own phone flashed and rang. Seeing the unknown caller ID, she ignored it, and put it on silent, going back to watching the Movie. A while later, just as Casey was being told to 'turn the porch lights on' it rang again, this time just flashing and vibrating. Sighing, she grabbed it._

_Paisley: Listen ass-hole! Stop calling! My dads gonna be home soon, and he's gonna kick your ass!_

_Paisleys Dad: Pae! Watch your language! Its just me, what's going on?I've been trying to reach you._

_Paisley: Nothing Dad sorry, I'm just watching a scary film, a little bit scared. When..ERM, are you coming home? Soon? Alaya bailed on me and I don't like being alone._

_Dad: Okay sweetie, ill be home in about an hour. I'll call Alaya's mom and ask her where your supposed best friend is. Also, leave the door unlocked for me? I've forgotten my key! _

_Paisley:Um.. ill be up so its fine daddy. Ill open it for you._

_Dad: Thank you. Bye Pae. _

_The blonde muttered a quick 'bye dad' before hanging up. Sighing, she grabbed her key from the coffee table, and reluctantly unlocked the door, but quickly leaving it on the latch. She'd open it for her dad, and her dad only. _

_Paisley: Oh look, Casey's getting butchered! She tried to act surprised and more upbeat than she felt, but talking to herself did no good._

_Her iphone lit up again just as Caseys parents pulled up in the drive way. Irritatedly she answered: Hello?_

_Caller: Why did you hang up on me? I thought we were talking._

_She groaned under her breath: Listen mate, I dont know what you want, and I dont really care. Im not having this convosation. Its tiring and frankly, the whole Ghostface shit is getting old. Im hanging back up, and you wont call again._

_She closed her eyes in annoyance, she hated Ghostface inpersonators with a passion, they thought it was funny to call people and pretend to be the ass hole that brutally murdered all those people. It was sick how some people got their kicks._

_The Ghostface impersonated chucked: Your so naïve, Pae. You will not hang up, you'll answer my question. Whats your favourite scary Movie?_

_Paisley gasped, Only her dad called her Pae: Dad, I know its you, no-one else calls me Pae. Give it up. Your scaring me, AND you know my favourite scary Movie._

_Caller: Its not your dad. Your dads on his way home, he wants the door unlocked doesnt he?Again Paisley, Whats your favourite scadry Movie? _

_Paisley: I dont want to play this game with you. Im not one of those dumb blondes who you can trick into playing along. So if you dont mind, I need to call my friend, shes running late._

_She tried to hide the fear in her voice, as she made her way to the front door. Checking it was securely locked. She went to hang up but Ghostfaces voice stopped her. _

_Ghostface:Alaya? Ah sweet Alaya, her death was a sad one. She begged for mercy, screaming blue murder about her family. I soon silenced her though. I dont like loud ones, it always gets messy!_

_There was silence as Paisley stood up and reached for her car keys. Planning to get the hell out of there, alive. But then she remembered this was all a joke and laughed._

_Paisley: Aha, your funny. Really. But I need to go now. Go bother someone else, and tell stupid lies..oh wait don't, someday someone might believe you! Wouldn't want a criminal record would you now? Harassment and Prank Calling are offences ya'know!_

_Caller: Im not lying, go look out the window. _

_Shaking at the seriousness of the mans tone, she made her way to the window, toes squishing in to the carpet. The carpet that would soon be drenched in blood._

_Pushing the thin curtains back, she screamed in terror as she saw the evidence that made Ghostfaces words,very very true. Alaya was lay across their hedge, her sides split open, throat slashed. Her intestines a neat pile on the grass. Blood dripped down from her body and left angry red puddle amongst the green.:FUCK. She screamed in fear._

_Paisley: What...what do you want? She stuttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_Ghostface: I want to see what your insides look like. Alaya, she had a good heart, until it stopped beating from the slice of my knife._

_Paisley whimpered: Dont do this, please. I..havent done anything wrong! _

_Ghostface: Still think its a joke?_

_He chuckled deeply as she screamed NO down the phone. _

_Paisley grabbed her car keys quickly and slipped on her high tops, forgetting the fact she was in Pyjamas and raced for the door._

_''You cant escape me Pae. What If im outside? What if im inside? You cant run. Might as well give it up._

_Paisley:NEVER. ASSHOLE. She lunged for the door and flung it open, staring into the night, seeing no-one. Feeling safe to run, she legged it for her car, but something grabbed her legs and she fell face forward and landed in the pile of Alaya's intestines. She screamed in horror, and tried to fight the killer as he leaped on top of her. _

_Paisley:NOOOO. Get of me, PLEASE. DONT DO THIS!_

_Ghostface: Too late Paisley, he murmered as he plunged the knife downwards, heading for her heart but she pushed it away and it plunged into Alaya's carelessly flung lung. Seeing this as her chance, Paisley pushed the cloaked man off her and ran to her car. She felt in her hooded pyjama top for her keys and felt nothing. FUCK, She screamed as Ghostface advanced slowly towards her. Sobbing she saw the keys dangling for his gloved hands, then ran down the lane. It was a lone house, no neighbours. She was screwed. Then she remembered. Gale and Dewey Riley, the last survivors of the first Massacre live at the first house going into central Woodsboro. Running like she'd never ever done before in Gym class, she headed for that house. Ghostface right behind her. She didn't think about what going to the hero's house would do to the couple personally but she needed to stay alive. Ghostface lunged forward as she slowed a second to catch her breath, seeing the connecting road up ahead. He grabbed her arm but Paisley kicked him off and ran again, reaching the top of the road, and seeing the Riley's house up ahead. Screaming her head off, she tried to make herself keep up her fast pace, but she just couldn't do it. And not seeing Ghostface behind her, she slowed, guessing he'd given up. But as hands grabbed her from behind, just as she reached the house, she realised Killers never gave up. _

_Ghostface recognised the house and clapped his hands in delight as he shoved the smaller blonde into the front garden. There were no lights on in the house, and Paisley burst out crying again as she realised the Riley couple were out. _

_Also realising there was no reason to fight anymore, she let herself go limp as she was pushed down on to the grass and Paisley had a mental image of Alaya's blood in a puddle on her own front lawn. She retched. Ghostface bought the ironic knife out and raised it. The teen braced herself, and felt the lift oozing out of her body even before she had been seriously injured. _

_It didnt hurt as much as she expected, Paisley felt herself go numb as Ghostface, slit her throat slightly before moving onto her stomach. She guessed he wanted to leave a nice present for the surviving couple of the Woodsboro murders. A Warning, almost. She feared for the friendly peoples lifes, and had a fleeting thought about Sidney Prescott, other survivor. She'd seen her round Gale and Deweys a few times, she was nice. She didn't deserve all the shit life threw at her. Paisley hoped the survivors lifes were spared. She had heard Gale and Dewey were planning to have a baby._

_The life seeped out of her quicker now, blood pouring from the wounds he was still inflicting. She went something scratched on her stomach, words. But her vision blurred just as her hand reached of its own accord to pull the mask off. She gasped as the knife was plunged into her heart._

_Her last thought, being that, after seeing the killers face, and reconising it. Gale and Dewey Riley, the cute couple from down the road, the couple that were supposed to save her tonight, were in serious danger. She hoped she was wrong. _

_Ghostface smiled as he saw her heart stop from the whole just above the note he'd left, in her chest. She was a sweet girl, and Didn't need to die. But it was all part of the plan, to take down the last 3 originals. _

_Chuckling, he took the camera out of his mask and walked down the street, without a care in the world. Watching his very own horror Movie with such interest, people would have thought it was a dirty old man watching porn. But it was the murders of Paisley Lousley, neighbour of the camp cop and bitch journalist and Alaya Montaya, a simple bystander that got in the way. The murder video that would soon be all over the internet. A video, after finding the dead boy, Gale and Dewey Riley, along with Sidney Prescott would soon see. And fear. _


	2. Horror At Home

A/N Last chapter was a bit all over the place wasn't it? Aha, this one should be better. Its just getting into the whole storyline I have planned.

Scream Forever and Always .

2:Horror At Home.

Sidney: 'Gale,Dewey, that's FANTANSTIC news! I'm so happy for you guys!' the notorious Prescott survivor gushed in delight at her closest friends news, feeling a warmth inside at the announcing of a Riley Baby. Letting go of all her bad thoughts and jealousy that were all fuelled towards to happy couple, hey, they had everything and each other, while her, Sidney, had no-one. Seeing them all lovey and mushy was enough to make any single person either want to throw up or, or claw their eyes out with envy. She Let go off that, And just felt excitement for them.

Dewey smiled sheepishly and put an arm round his beaming wife, gently resting her hand on her now flat stomach, excited for the time when it was round with their baby,as she put her head on his shoulder, dark hair falling behind her in waves.

Dewey: Thanks Sid, it means a lot for you to be pleased about this.

Gale nodded with a yawn which she tried to suppress, Dewey laughed and ruffled her hair. Sidney rolled her eyes at their cute exchange, it was hard to be unhappy around these to when they were like this, you had to smile. Although, when they rowed, sheesh! You really didn't want to be there!

Sidney: Do you guys ever stop, like being all cute?

Gale giggled girlishly: Not unless he annoys me!

Dewey: Don't you mean, not unless he tries to prove I'm wrong?

Gale muttered a quick shut up,and something that sounded like 'Im never wrong!' before standing up and grabbing her phone from the side.

Sidney and Dewey both watched her with interest, Gale was mesmerising any day but add a pregnancy and she was hard to ignore. If you saw her in the street, you'd want to talk to her. And still look on in a awe as you realised she was bitch. Obviously why she was such a good journalist. That and her ice cold bitch demeanour that rolled off her when she walked into a room. The Rileys sounded like the start of a fairytale love story, The cute cop that no-one took seriously, and the hard hearted news woman, who was a mediocre writer. They were a couple that shouldn't work, but did.

Sid:Hows the Journalism coming on Gale?

Dewey: Dont go her stand on that! She will be ranting all night.

His wife whacked him round the head as she sat back down, iphone in hand: Dewey seriously, shut up. Its fine thank you Sid, but im more into writing right now, and it'll probably be that way until i've had the baby. Dew's already told me im not allowed to go investigating any murders or massacres so it makes sense to be at home instead running round reporting crap.' her tone empty with a touch of irritation and resentment at not being able to do the job, that made Gale, Gale.

Her husband rolled his eyes at her dig at his protectiveness: I just dont want you getting hurt Gale!

Gale: Are we really doing this now Dewey? I told you, fine. I wont go back to work until after the baby. You got what you wanted, I only bought it up because Sid asked!

Sidney stifled a laugh at husband and wife, and decided it was time to start dating again. She wanted love like Gale and Dewey's. A Love that could argue about the simplest thing then seconds later be back to the golden couple

Sid: Guys..Don't argue! Your supposed to be all happy that your having a baby, think about work later. Hey Gale, your phones going off?

Dewey rolled his eyes as his wife answered her phone almost immediately and shared a small smile with Sid as they both watched her put a hand on her stomach absent mindedly. 'She'll be a great mom, you'll be an amazing dad' she murmured as Gale pulled a face in disgust, and chucked the phone at her husband: 'Its your girlfriend' she spat and folded her arms. Waiting for the inevitable 'I have to go' line from Dewey. Instead he sighed and walked out of the room. Gale sighed and rested back against the cushions. Sidney: You okay? You seem kinda' stressed and the whole girlfriend comment..what was that about?

Gale: 'Judy. She's hopelessly in love with Dewey!' she glared at the wall like it was Judy herself and placed her hands on her stomach 'I only suggested having a baby so that he would spend more time at home with me, and less at work with..her. IT. But now, im pregnant, and I dont even know if this is what I want! I Dont know what to do Sid, and I cant talk to Dewey about it, hes so happy and I dont wanna hurt him. What shall I do? I think im happy about the baby but then I realise it stops me doing certain things and I resent it! And if that makes me seem like a bitch, or a bad wife, then so be it! I can't stop myself feeling the way I do, even though I wish I could. I want to be happy with Dewey, but I just dont think im cut out for that life, that everyone thinks we should have! Perfect marriage, beautiful children..blah,blah,blah.. its just not me.

Sidney sighed, and making sure Dewey was out of ear shot, moved and sat next to her friend, placing a slender arm around her shoulders. Despite being an expert on feelings, and helping people with theirs, Gale couldn't be helped. She wouldn't be lulled into a false sense of security like most people could, she'd been in the business for to long.

Sidney: Oh Gale, you know Dewey would never go for Judy! He's not her type, and he loves you! More than anything Gale, and you know that. He'd rather die than let anyone hurt a hair on your head. You may be unsure about this baby now, but I promise you, everything will be fine, and you'll find yourself wanting this baby just as much as Dewey does. It'll all be okay Gale, you'll see.

The brown haired woman nodded slowly, and Sidney saw the tears in her eyes, letting out a small smile. Atleast this proved Gale Riley wasn't as hard hearted as she seemed, she knew how hard it was for her to show weakness, Sidney felt sort of honoured.

Dewey rushing back into the room,and interrupted the two.

Dewey: Gale, we have to go home now! There's..been a murder. H

His wife grimaced, and shook her head slowly.

Gale: I'd rather stay here dew, you go. I'll stay with Sidney for the night, come get me in the morning?

Dewey: No, we both have to go. I cant explain but we need to go home now. Get your coat, Gale please.

Gale reluctantly grabs her coat from the side of the sofa, and stands up. Confusion evident on her pretty face, as Dewey grabbed her arm. 'Dew- What the heck is going on? Get off my arm, your hurting me'

He instantly let go at her words and looked at her sheepishly 'Theres been a murder, outside our house. Thats all Judy would tell me, but its bad. We have to go and see. Please dont make this difficult'

Sighing in defeat, she nodded with a grimace. Murder outside there house, not good.

Sidney stood up 'Im coming too. I need to see. What if its-'

Dewey: Dont say it Sid, c'mon Gale.

He took his wife and friend to the car, hands shaking slightly. Gale noticed and sent him a comforting look, placing her hand gently on his leg as he drove, for support.

Sidney: You best not be getting frisky up there' she joked from the back seat.

Gale smiled softly and stiffled a giggle, realising it was in bad taste seeing as a person had been killed infront of there house. Her smile was wiped off as she saw the police cars parked outside her house. As soon as the car stopped, she hopped out, grabbed Deweys hand as he got out too.

Together they walked towards the scene, Judy rushed over to them and Gale swore she saw her flinched as she saw hers and Deweys hands entwined. She placed a hand on her stomach for good measure and couldn't help but smirk in victory. That was until Hicks took them over to the front lawn. And a girl she recognised body suddenly came in to view.

There was blood everywhere, her sides were slit open, and her throat slashed. And a note slashed into her skin. 'The Originals Must Die' with a D,G, and a S underneath it. Meaning Dewey,Gale and Sidney. Fuck. She fainted suddenly as the bloody scene got to much.

Dewey caught his wife quickly. Not listening to his forces protests that he couldn't go into the house. He ignored them obviously, it was his house, and his pregnant wife had fainted. Idiots.

Gently placing her down on the sofa, Dewey pushed her hair from her face.'Gale, sweetie, wake up' he shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. Gulping as her memory fell back into her mind, she felt herself well up.

Gale:I..Dewey, we know her! The dead girl. She's Paisley from down the road, we had coffee with her father, I got her ready for her first date, after her mother died. We looked after her after the accident. She was our friend.

Dewey sighed and lifted her legs up and sat down slowly. He knew there would be a time that Gale would break over these murders, so far none of them she'd known personally but Paisley had been a welcome guest round their home. He hadn't recognised her from all that blood, Gale had. He felt bad, and a burning need to protect his wife from all this. If the murders we're starting again, he need to look after her, and the baby.

Dewey: I think you should go back to New York for a bit, stay out of the way until this blows over..

Gale: You think its happening again don't you?

Dewey: I dont know, we can't tell anything for sure..But I'm not taking any chances, you can fly back over to new York? I'd feel better about your safety if you we're out of the way.

Gale shook her head slightly, and muttered 'No' before, switching over and placing her head on his lap. He stroked her hair gently as sighed, he might of known she wouldn't wanted to leave. He didn't know whether it was the journalist side of her, or the one that he knew,and loved. They sat like that for a while before Dewey knew he needed to go and work this case out, his team needed him..but so did his wife.

Dewey:Gale..? I need to go and sort this out, find out whats going on, ill talk to the officers outside, then go to the station, do you want me to ask anyone to look after you? Ill get Sidney in a second

Gale: Dewey, im fine on my own. Go and save lives, be a hero, find the bastard that did this yeah?' she lifted her head and kissed her husband softly. He smiled softly as she pulled away, before getting up.

Dewey: I love you..

Gale: I love you two, now go! Sooner the go, the sooner you come back right?

So Gale found herself, alone in a house that a murder of a young girl, had just been committed. It was really messed up. Paisley was 17 for christ sakes, it wasn't right. And Gale blamed herself, if she'd have kept guarded with the girl, maybe she might not have been absorbed into the twisted Ghostface Game, she was so familiar with. Everyone knew the story, but none of them had ever experienced it like they had, it was all a joke to this new generation, when to the last one, it was a complete tragedy. Struck out of her thoughts by her phone ringing, Gale picked it up and answered it immediately.

Gale:Hello?' there was silence 'Dewey? Is that you? I cant here you!

Caller: Hello Gale

Gale gasped as she recognised the voice, knowing, and unlike,every time shegot this call, this one was real.

Gale: What do you want? You killed an innocent young girl!She never had anything to do with us. You should have left her alone.

Ghostface: Never mind those details, it got to you didn't it? That's what I want. That, and to see what your insides look like.

Gale: You dontscare me, ass-hole.

Ghostface: Really? What if I said I was in the house? No..thats to cliché, what if I said, Pregnancy's treating you very well Gale, you look even more mesmerising, just think how good you'll look with your husbands innocent blood splattered all over you. **Pause** Scared now Miss Weathers?

Gale mutely gasped and sat up immediately, eyes searching for the door in fear. The only people that knew she was pregnant were Dewey and Sidney. Damn. 'Its Mrs Riley now, actually, and no, but you should be. My husband is the chief of this town. Don't mess with me.'

Ghostface: Oh I'm so scared of the pathetic cop and his bitch, wannabe wife. Quaking in my boots!

Gale scoffed unintentionally 'wannabe? Er, excuse me? Billy and Stu, Mrs Loomis (with the help of Mickey) and Roman. Your trying to recreate the terrible horror Movie that they all started, and you call me a wannabe? You'll never cause the shit they did, we knew them, but now everyone close to us is dead, your just a stranger with a love for stab, and murder. And I need to go, to the station. Goodbye.

Ghostface: Goodbye **Miss Weathers**, do let me know how the baby scan goes tommorow.

Gale swore violently and slammed the phone down, racing for the door with the grace of a cat, sliding her flat shoes on and headed for the station. The idea of leaving for New York for a while, was becoming more and more inviting. Damn, she was letting the stupid idiot control her life once more, this cycle needed to stop.

A/N.

Review and let me know what you think(:

im new to all this so...(;


	3. Now That Would Be Telling!

Thankyouu for the reviews(: I love to know what everybody thinks!33

3: Now That Would Be Telling!

Gale rushed into the station a mere 5 minutes later, hardly caring she was dressed in her pyjama's and ballet flats as her hands shook violently. More shaken up now, than she had been when she got the call. Ghostface knew she was having a baby, he'd been watching, he knew they had a check up tomorrow, he'd been stalking the lot of them. How..? it didn't make any sense, he knew everything, every secret..it was so messed up. Stop slightly as she made her way past front desk, she made herself calm down before she saw her husband, it would only make him worry more. ''Gale?'' came Judys voice from behind her. The raven haired beauty span around, an ice cold glare already gracing its self in her eyes as the familiar mental image of Judy coming on to Dewey, embedded itself back into her mind. It hadn't actually happened, thank god, she'd have gone all ghost face on her husbands deputy's ass, and made her own horror Movie if it had, and that wasn't even a threat, it was a promise. Nobody tried to take away her man. Least of all his dowdy blonde deputy.

The womans name passed through her lips slowly as her arms crossed across her chest, finally noticing her state of undress. Shorts and vest top, hardly appropriate for a police station, where her husband worked none the less. A smile fell on her lips as she realised even dressed like this, she had the edge over Hicks. Show her the type of woman Dewey really went for. Call her a bitch if you wanted, but it she didn't want to lose Dewey and the only way she knew how to play the game, was dirty. In her mind, showing off her figure in these skimpy clothes to the wannabe Mrs Riley, wasn't really playing dirty. Just showing her, that there was no way Dewey would want out of this marriage, to have some of her.

''What are you doing here? Has something happened? Dew- I mean Dwight.. '' Gale smiled as she remember Dewey mentioning to Judy last time she was here, that the only person to call him Dewey was his wife, and to everyone else, including her, he was Dwight.

''he was he was going to send me over to check on you in a bit. He's in a meeting with the mayor at the moment, but I can go tell him your here if you want.?''

Gale scoffed at basically being told she couldn't go see her husband and turned back and around, heading for his office. ''Its fine Judy, im his wife, and ive just gone through a traumatic experience, im sure he wont mind terribly'' she drawled as she spun round once more, quickly, as she walked, before flipping her long hair and slauntering off. But Judy grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going any further. ''I'm serious Mrs Riley, your husband is in a very important meeting, he asked not to be interrupted. By anyone.'' Judy stepped infront of her bosses wife, signalling, she was not going to see him.

''Listen you annoying little...UGH. You make crap cakes, and Dewey preferes mine. He prefers me, in every single way so your flirty little chats over lemon slices or whatever, are never going to go ANYWHERE. He's just trying to keep you sweet. And so if you'll excuse me. I need my husband.''

Gale heard Deweys raised voice before she even opened the door. And smiled slightly, remembering the comment she always threw at him when he was like this 'your cute when your angry' and flung the door open.

''Your still cute when your angry babes'' she teased with a smile as all the men in the room to look at her. Her husband raised his eyebrows at her clothing, until a frown fell upon his handsome face as he saw her expression hidden in her eyes. Walking over to her, he sent a death glare at the gaping men in the room. Someone them had wife's themselves! Gale saw, and bit her lip. Seeing all the elder men, with there eyes wide, she blushed a light shade of pink and put her head down as Dewey excused him self from the room. Dragging her just outside of the door, but hopefully out ear shot.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked and gently touched her arm.

''He called'' Gale didn't even need to go into details as her husbands eyes flashed angrily ''He knows about the baby Dewey, he shouldn't do, but he does, somehow.. you didn't tell anyone did you? It could have just been a joke if you told someone..i dont know, it just shook me up.'' she trailed off and sighed.

''No I didn't tell anyone Gale, you told me not to, I wouldn't. Okay, we have to accept this is real. I dont know if its going to be a big massacre like before, but somebody its trying to..''Dewey couldn't bring him self to say the words, him, Gale and Sidney were the originals, the only ones left. And somebody wanted to change that fact.

''To kill us'' Gale finished for him sadly as he pulled her into a hug.

''I wont let him touch you, or the baby. I'll protect you. I'll create my own horror Movie if he harms a hair on your head'' Dewey placed his chin on the top of his wifes head and stared back into his office, the Mayor and other important people of the town were desperately trying to make it seem that they weren't listening, and watching the couples exchange, and failing.

''Dwight.. is everything okay? Can I get you both anything? A coffee, Mrs Riley? You mentioned something happened before...'' Judys voice pulled them both out of their embrace. Dewey sighed and turned around.

''Could you, erm, look after Gale for me while I finish this meeting? I need to tell them what Gales just told me, and we need to discuss how to go forward with this. You'll be okay sweetheart?'' he turned his back on his deputy and turned to Gale, lifting her chin and raising her head, and kissing her softly.

''Woaah, sweetheart now am I? Joking aside.I'll be fine Dewey, go safe the world or whatever. Just be careful, and come and find me before you go out there. I love you, soldier, but please don't get hurt. Let something else happen before you jump to conclusions, this might just have been a isolated incident. The killers had his fun, he might not do anything else'' she tried to be optimistic, something that after going through every other massacre, was hard to conjure up.

Dewey shook his head slightly, and Gale knew he didn't have the faith she pretended she had. ''I love you too. And I promise I will. I'll try and be quick, then I'll take you home, and deal with everything in the morning'' with that he kissed her once more, and turned back into his office, without looking back- and slamming the door. Judy looked put out as he barely gave her a second glance, and Gale smirked in victory. ''So, that coffee?'' the blonde woman nodded quickly and led her bosses wife to the 'kitchen'-ish area. Sighing as she felt the hate radiating from the Riley woman. She tried to hide her intimidation at being alone with the stunning woman, she envied with every fibre of her being. Lucky bitch.

An awkward silence filled the air, hanging between them as Judy made them a coffee while Gale lent against one of the work tops, being as unhelpful as possible.

''So whats my husband like at work then? I kinda know, but i'd like **You** to tell me''Gale sent the woman a friendly,faked smile. And she smirked as she got one full of hope and awe back.

''Hes amazing, hes so kind and caring to everyone we visit and stuff. He's the sweetest man i've ever met. But at the same time, he's so professional. A perfect sheriff for this town. Your one lucky woman Miss Weathers''

Gale tried not to roll her blue eyes at her words, and the pathetic attempt to wind her up. ''Its Mrs Riley to you, Judy. Im married to your boss, you think you'd be able to get at least my name right!'' brushing her hair to the side, she added ''however much it may hurt to admit, you'll never get Dewey, cause' he's married to me. Dewey loves me..oh sorry, you have to call him Dwight'' Gale drawled sweetly, the sentence doing the job she planned for them to, as Judy's face filled with anger.

''Fuck you, Gale'' she muttered and grabbed her mug of coffee tighter, using all her control so she wouldn't smash the porcelain into the ex journalists head.

''you really think thats a way to talk to your bosses, wife?''

''I dont really care right now. You are a complete and utter bitch Gale, I have no idea what Dwight sees in you, your cold, heartless and a damn right whore.'' Gale stood up angrily at her words.

''WHORE? Paaah. no. Your the one thats hopelessly in love with your married superior! I can see the way you look at him, the way you flinch whenever he touches me, or I can guess, mentions my name. You may fool Dewey, but you don't fool me. And im telling you now, Judy. You ever try and make a move on my husband, and I ..''

Judy stood up to, trying to seem unfazed, and that the womans words meant nothing, but they really did. They hurt, and scared her. What if Gale told Dewey about her feelings for him? She'd be fired for sure, they'd never share cute banter over lemon slices again.

''Thats Deputy Hicks to you, Mrs Riley'' they both squared eachother up, and despite Gale looking anything but scary or, menacing in her current clothes, Judy knew who would win in a bitch fight.

''Dewey was a much better Deputy than you. Did you know that was his job when we first met? When he fell onto off me in the bushes and we kissed in the moonlight? And when we we're caught in a, ahum, passionate position by Ghostface? And still his job, when he proposed to me.''

Judy tried to keep her cool as Gale purposefully tried to wind her up, this woman was seriously asking to be punched.

''Mrs Riley, with all due respect, I don't really care about your supposed love affair back then, with Dewey. Just know, if you carry on trying to act all big and high and mighty above me again. Im seriously going to punch you. In the face.'' she warned and Gale rolled her eyes.

''Didn't think you had it in you, to hit a pregnant woman'' She put her hands on her hips and knew she'd won, that was until...Judy punched her, square in the face.

But somehow, Gale got the last laugh as Dewey walked in, just as she fell backwards.

''Gale! Judy! What the hell Hicks? Shes my wife, and she's pregnant! You can't go around hitting her!'' he exclaimed as he rushed to the dark haired womans aid, as she sat limply on the sofa, holding her head.

Judy shook her head as her boss fell for his wife's charm, he had no clue what a bitch she was. Or okay, he probably did. He did. Hadn't she heard many of there screaming matches coming from his office? Many words thrown we're like 'I CANT BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO HEARTLESS, YOUR SUCH A BITCH' ect. Sighing, ''Sorry boss, but you know I hate Bitches. And your precious wife? Biggest one, i've ever met.'' she stormed out of the room.

Dewey laughed lightly as he touched Gales sore cheek ''from the sounds of her, you hand this coming...what did you do?''

''Gave her a few words of wisdom..well okay, warning.'' She answered immediately, and hoped her tone made it clear she wasn't going into details, he would be hurt if he discovered her treatment towards his deputy, he wouldn't understand.

''Are you okay? The baby?'' Dewey asked, full of concern, despite the jokes. Gale nodded slowly, placing a hand on her flat stomach, signalling their baby was absolutely fine.

Her husband nodded with a tight lipped smile, but said nothing as she stood up'' come on, lets go home, i'll be sure to remember, to keep you away from Hicks next time.''

''You better yell at her for this! Its going to bruise Dewey! And we have the remembrance ball thingy at the weekend, everyone's going to think you hit me!'' He sighed ''I'll talk to her, but knowing you, you probably deserved it. And Gale, you know I never would.''

''I know'' she smiled slightly as held his hand as they walked out of the room together.

Judy was stood by the front desk as they walked past, Dewey blanked her completely, still angry at the swing at his wife, Gale just smirked smugly. ''Dwight, there's a call for you'' she called awkwardly in a small strangled voice. The couple turned around, and he let go of Gales hand to answer the phone so she plonked herself down on one of the chairs, shooting daggers at Judy, who was doing the exact same back.

''Hello?'' the sheriff asked, as he kept his eyes on his wife, idly thinking he'd need to talking to her about Judy.

''Hello Dewey'' came a voice he knew all to well. Dewey stood up straight immediately, looking around him with fury. Snapping back into alert mode.

''What do you want? You killed an innocent girl!''

''Don't push me, sheriff''' he leered ''I control whether you bitch of a wife, and that baby, lives. And right now, killing them both is seeming a pretty good option. What do you think?''

''I think, you need to keep the fuck away from my wife, or your not the only one that will go down in history for making a real life horror Movie. I mean it, whoever you are, and I will find out who you are, you better stay away from Gale'' Gale heard her name being said, and looked up. Reading the emotions painted behind her husbands defence. Ghostface. Damn. Instantly she got up, walked over to him, and placed a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. She knew whoever the caller was, knew exactly how to push his buttons. Like he did to everyone else.

''Aw. How sweet, shame, you can't protect her from me. Just like you couldn't protect your sister, Tatum wasn't it? Stu and Billy finished her off, and took her away. And im going to do exactly the same, with Gale. Albeit, with a more imaginable death. I have a wide imagination, you know Sheriff?'' the caller drawled, and Dewey nearly punched something. How dare he bring up Tatum! He didn't deserve to say her name.

''Dont you ever,ever mention my sisters name. She was a much better person that you WILL EVER BE! She didn't deserve to die, and Billy and Stu deserved everything they got. They we're the ones that deserved to die, not my sister. Don't you ever try that shit again, using my sisters death against me..your sick.'' Gale heard Tatum being mentioned, and wrapped her arms tightly round her husbands waist. Tatum was a sore spot for Dewey, he could hardly ever bare to say her name. And Ghostface had the nerve to mention her.

''I prefer the term, Psychotic. Or just plain knife happy''

''Fuck you'' Dewey scalded harshly, bringing that hand that wasn't holding the phone, around Gales shoulders. Feeling the need to hold her, and make sure she was safe.

''I'd much rather Fuck your wife. She looks pretty fine dressed like that Sheriff, who knew when I called her, she'd leg it out the door, not caring about her appearance, to scared I suppose. Do I scare your wife Dewey? Do I scare YOU? p.s you look a cute little couple all cuddled together like that, feels a bit of a shame to break it all up. Oh well..''

''Where are you?''

''Right here'' the killer called from across the room. Gale let out a terrified squeak as Dewey dragged her behind him as he shouted for more officers.

''Dont you dare take another step'' the sheriff warned as he aimed his gun, keeping his voice low. Ghostface chuckled and raised his knife. Advancing towards them.

Trying to seem as if he had control over this situation, Dewey could feel Gales shaky hands grabbing the back of his shirt. ''Let go'' he muttered to her softly, and she did. ''Go stand by Judy'' reluctantly she stood by the deputy, who seemed far more willing to help than she did before.

''Or what? You'll blow my brains out?''

''something like that!'' He warned and Gale tried to reach out to her husband as he took a step forwards, towards the killer but Judy yanked her back.

''Dewey DON'T!''

''Calm down 'soldier' I only came with a message for you lovely wife. So move out of the way, i'd like to see her face'' Ghostface leered smugly, the blade in his hand fell to the floor in a sign of peace.

''Not a chance'' he said instantly but Gale was already Standing back next to her husband.

''No, its okay. Go on, scare me asshole'' the badass Gale shone through as she put her hands on her hips, looking Ghostface, straight in the eye? Well, mask.

'' I can't reveal much, but lets just say. The next murder is going to be a little too close to home'' the scratchy voice said slowly.

Gales lip quivered and she had to bite down on it. What if he meant Dewey?

''Who?''

Ghostface giggled in a high pitched tone, and turned around, walking out the door ''now that, would be telling!''


	4. Tears Never Cried

Thankyou for the reviews(: im actually going to see scream 4 tommorow! IM SO EXCITED;D

4: _Tears never cried. _

Gale sat crossed legged on the bed, absent-mindedly twiddling her thumbs, trying not to think to much about what Ghostface had said. 'The next one is a lot closer to home' It didn't make sense, she wasn't close to actually anyone, apart from Dewey. And, somehow she guessed her husband wasn't the next kill. It was going to be someone she couldn't think about now, but their death would bring her world tumbling down. She gathered that was what the murderer wanted.

''Gale, get some sleep, please. He was just trying to mess with your head, this is what he wanted. Don't let him win, go to sleep'' Dewey whispered sleepily in the darkness.

''I can't..i'm scared.'' She admitted slowly, sinking down in the covers as Dewey reached for her, pulling his wife close to his chest. They both relished in a sudden closeness, moments like this we're few, and far between them.

''Its okay to be scared, god knows, you'd have to be an idiot not to feel at least an inkling of fear in all this. Its natural.''

''Im Gale Weathers, I shouldn't be scared, I never get scared, but he.. he said the next murder would be close to home, and I can't think of anyone but you. I dont say this enough in normal circumstances, but I do love you Dewey, and I don't want to lose you'' it was true, in the last day or so, they'd shown more real love for eachother than they had in a while, even with the news of a baby before the murders. The person they loved was in danger, and they both wanted to protect eachother, and they we're both slowly realising someday they had to end, stupid fighting, petty rows and acting like you didn't care, was wishing their life together, away. Neither wanted to do it anymore. Funny how murder changed everything.

''Your Gale Riley actually, don't you ever forget that, I never say it either, but you know I love you. And nothing is going to happen to either of us. I promise you that. Now please, get some sleep.'' she nodded, sleep finally getting the better of her as Dewey kissed her forehead tenderly. I don't want to ever lose you, she thought as sleep took over quickly.

Dewey was awoken in the early hours of the morning by his cell phone ringing. Bleary eyed, he grabbed the annoying thing from the side, and answer the call immediately, planning to tell the caller where to stick his convosation at this time in the morning.

''Hello?'' he asked with a groan.

''Chief, its me, theres been another murder.'' came Judys worried voice, instantly he sat up in bed, staring down at his peaceful looking wife. Another murder, the one they had been told about.

''Who?'' he answered back, in his head, debating whether to wake up Gale.

''Andrea Weathers'' Deweys mouth fell open and he felt as if an IV of ice had been plunged into his veins. Andrea Weathers, Weathers! A member of Gales family, evidently. Oh shit.

''Please don't tell me..-''

''Gales mother''

''fuck.'' Instantly he pushed back the covers and jumped out of bed, ending the call and rushing to put his uniform on. Still debating whether to wake his wife, she seemed so peaceful, so happy. Telling her what he'd just found out would crush her. If Gale was scared before, she'd be terrified and heartbroken at the death of her mum. For a fact, Dewey knew they hadn't spoke in 14 years. Some family argument and Gale's father had kicked her out. A year before she'd met her future husband. Still, it'd come as blow. Deciding to leave her to have a bit more sleep before she had to face the world, he let a note on his pillow, placed a small kiss on her forehead and went out the door.

Outside there was already a croud of reporters, Dewey swore under his breath, trying to ignore them, and get to his car but one that reminding him, surprisingly of Gale, walked over to him confidently. ''Sheriff Riley, can you confirm the reports that your wife, Gale, has just fallen victim to Ghostface as news of her mothers brutal murder had been revealed?'' she stuffed a microphone in his face, but trying to keep his cool, he simply pushed it away. Got in to his car, resisting the temptation of driving into the lot of them, then drove off.

The same thing was positioned outside the station, a sea of reporters standing tall with hands gripping on to microphones, proudly talking into the cameras. Not feeling anything for the victims, just reaching for there goal, getting there story. The story of Gales moms, brutal death. Well okay, he didn't know how she'd been murdered, or where, but that snooty news reporter had mentioned brutal. And he didn't expect anything less from Ghostface.

Gale woke up slowly an hour or so later, reaching out with eyes still closed, she felt for Dewey. Gone. Sighing, she pulled herself up in bed, and looked around. Seeing a note on the pillow, she picked it up, curling her knees to her chest. Feeling at a sort of, ill peace with herself right now.

_Gale,_

_I was called into work, I didn't want to wake you._

_Come to the station as soon as you read this, don't turn on the news, don't look at the paper, and please don't answer your phone. Something has happened. Just come to the station, but please don't freak out._

_D x_

Her first instinct was to reach for the tv remote, inching to find out what was going on. Her mind told her to stop, listen to her husbands words. But she was who she was, and curiosity got the better of her, and she switched on the telly, and turned to the news channel.

Horror filled her every pore as the headline 'SECOND WOODSBORO MURDER ANNOUNCED' filled the screen. Turning the volume up, she watched with interest,and fear.

''It seems the horror has started again in the small humble town of Woodsboro this morning. The town was rocked by a bloody massacre over 13 years ago, killing many of the towns youngsters and then again a year or so later, it happened again. And then again. This time, being only three surviors. *cue a picture of Gale, Dewey and Sidney* Three times this quiet place has been torn apart by murder, blood shed, and heartbreak, terrorised by a man in a ghost mask, dubbed Ghostface. The events that happened here, have been made it to the infamous Stab movies, and a book by cut throat journalist Gale Weathers-Riley. It tells the tale that Each time, a different person is revealed as being the murderer. All these killers have been, somehow connected to now local celebrity, Sidney Prescott. The first one being, her boyfriend Billy Loomis, and his wannabe side kick, Stu. Then Loomis's mother, and supposed college friend Mickey. Then, the ultimate sibling betrayal, her half brother Roman. Talk about a hell of a life eh? The stories may seem unreal, but they are very,very much true''

Gale scoffed as the news reporter flashed a smile at the camera.

''And today. It has been more, or less, confirmed the horror story has started again. 3 victims have suffered the Ghostface touch of death. First Alaya Montaya, innocent friend of second victim, Paisley Lousley, neighbour of surviving couple, Dwight 'Dewey' and Gale Riley. Her body was found in the somewhat local hero's front garden. It was said, Mrs Riley fainted at the sight of the young girls body. Theres more heartbreak for Woodsboro's favourite couple, as this morning, it was announced the body of Andrea Weathers, has been found down an alley. Weathers, being Gale Rileys mother. Our hearts go out to you to Mrs Riley, I hope your husband catches the bastard. Thats all on the woodsboro murders for now. More later. Now..'' Gale turned off the telly in a daze.

Andrea Weathers, found dead basically. Fuck. Her mum was dead. Surprised at feeling no tears welling in her eyes, she jumped up, and threw on some clothes. Dewey couldn't even tell her himself, she had to find out from some bloody newsreporter. It actually hurt more, than her mothers actual death did.

Driving to the station was harder than she thought, everytime she looked into the mirror, her mothers haunting blue eyes, the exact same as hers, appeared. The story was on every radio channel, the same haunting thing. Andrea Weathers, mother of Gale Weathers-Riley, found dead in the early hours... From not having any tears to cry before, now she felt as if they we're all building up behind her eyes, waiting for her to break. Shaking her head as she pulled into the carpark, she would not break.

Seeing the swarm of reporters, Gale sat in her car for a second, remembering 13 years ago, that was her. Desperately trying to get closer, get the story. And resorting to dirty tactics to get it. AKA, flirting outrageously with the man that was her future husband. It was a funny trick of time, being brought together by death. Or maybe just a bad omen.

Dewey saw Gales electric blue car pull in before he saw his wife herself. He felt terrified at the fact he had to be the one to tell her about her mom. He also had no idea what so ever, about how she would react. Break down and cry? Go all silent and defensive? Or the one he actually dreaded, do nothing at all?

Walking out of his office, he sighed slowly as she made her way through the doors. A sad expression hidden in her blue eyes. She knew. ''Gale, i'm so sorry'' Dewey held his arms out towards his wife but she walked straight past him without a word, closing his eyes as he realised she was shutting down, he followed her quickly, locking the door behind him.

She perched herself slowly on the edge of his desk, seeing the papers about her mums murder layed carelessly on her desk. Brushing her hair from her face, her eyes swam with tears. She couldn't do this. ''Dewey, he killed her'' she sobbed, still holding in tears as her body shook. Dewey came to her aid swiftly, wrapping his arms around her back tightly.

''I know. I know he did. And I'm going to kill the bastard, who ever he is''

the words 'who ever he is' hung in the air, it was true. No one knew who this person was. He could be anyone, or she. Someone they knew, someone they didn't know, a stranger with a love for stab. An old enemy rearing their ugly head. Anyone.

''I never even thought..my mum, dad, brother... they never crossed my mind as targets. We don't talk, they should have been left alone. Its not fair, my mum, she never did anything wrong Dewey! Oh god, its all my fault'' she sobbed quietly into his shoulder, still holding in her tears. He didn't even think it was possible, but she wasn't even crying.

''No, its not okay, don't ever think that. She was murdered by a sick twisted ass-hole, you didn't do anything!'' Dewey murmured comfortingly, rubbing her back like he would a child.

''Exactly! Dewey, I didn't do anything! I Could have saved her. If I had just thought harder! I would have consider the option it could have been one of them..im so freaking stupid.''

Dewey pulled back quickly and looked at his wife with a stern look ''you are not stupid, and this is not your fault. I promise you. Your moms dead, you can't help that fact. Nobody can, but you can fight to find this ass-hole. Take him down. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself Gale. She'd want you to be happy again.''

''HOW CAN I BE HAPPY AGAIN DEWEY? ITS HAPPENING AGAIN. MY MUMS DEAD. OUR FRIENDS ARE DYING, SOMEBODY WANTS TO KILL US! HOW CAN I BE ALL CALM AND HAPPY AND SERENE IS ALL AROUND ME IS MURDER?'' she screamed, pushing him away, and storming out the room. Dewey sighed as he watched his wife go, deciding to give her a few minutes to calm down, then go find her.

Gale walked quickly out of the office, keeping her head down as she took each step, eyes down. She really didn't want pitying looks from Deweys officers. Sympathy. She didn't want, nor need it. She needed her mum, she needed her husband. She needed all this to go away so she could get on with her life. With her head and eyes down, she walked into a fresh looking Judy. Exactly the opposite of what she needed right now.

''Gale...i heard, i'm so sorry.'' the blonde touched her arm softly.

Gale flinced and recoiled. ''Don't okay. Just don't.''

''I'm sorry, I just..'' she trailed off.

''I don't want your sorry, I want my mum okay! This should not be happening..'' She murmered to herself, wiping her eyes quickly making sure no tears had fallen.

''Calm down Gale, I was just trying to be supportive. God, your mum just died and your still a bitch'' Hicks muttered under her breath as she made to walk away. Gale heard her.

Grabbing the deputys wrist she pulled her back to face her, then punched her hard. Harder than the blow she, herself had received last night. Judy fell to the floor at the blow.

Smiling slightly in victory, she rushed to the exit and fell into Sidney.

''Oh Gale'' her friend muttered as she pulled her into a hug.

Gale didn't know whether it was the silent comfort Dewey had tried but failed to give, or the fact that Sidney knew exactly how she felt. She cried.


	5. Let It Rain

Thankyou for the reviews(:

I saw Scre4m yesterday;D IT WAS AWEOSOME;D

By the way, YOUR LEMON SQUARES TASTE LIKE ASS.

Gale is such a badass.

I loved it so much, im going to see it again on wednesday:D

5: Let It Rain.

_You see the drip drop coming, may as well embrace it, let it rain. _

Dewey sat uncomfortably on the sofa at home, later on in the day, as Gale lay sprawled out on top of him, eyes closed as she slept lightly holding the box of tissues in her hand. After Sidney had managed to get his wife to break down, he'd taken the rest of the day off and took her home, sparing the humilation of crying in public, he knew she'd hate and rushed her past the press, home. He honestly didn't realise how much his wife his her emotions up 'till now. She'd screamed and shouted, broke things then collapsed in tears once more, in his arms then fell alseep. And here they were. Stretching slightly, he reached for the TV remote and put on the news. What he saw came as no real big surprise, all coverage of these bloody murders. Alaya, Paisley and Mrs Weathers. Dewey didn't expect anything less. Gales phone ringing from the coffee table pulled his wife out of her sleep, and she looked up at him in fear, silently asking him to be the one that answered it. She and him, both knew who it was. Grabbing her expensive iphone, he put it to his ear as she pulled herself up in a sitting position, head rested on his shoulder so she could hear every word.

''What do you what?'' the sheriff of woodsboro snapped, bring an arm round the dark haired beauty next to him.

''To speak to your wife'' the familiar tone of Ghostface came through the phone.

''How many times do I have to say it? Your not seeing her, your not getting near her, and your not talking to her. You killed her mother, leave her alone.'' Gale smiled slightly at her husbands protectiveness, wincing a tiny bit at the mention of her mums untimely death. Just a bit though. She had no tears left to cry, nothing left to give to that woman. The hurt was gone, and she just felt empty, it was hard to think she'd been heartbroken before. Gale guessed her mind had triggered that she'd said her goodbyes all those years ago, and lost her already, you can't lose a person twice. She didn't hurt as much as she should.

''Well, hate to break it to ya sheriff, but your whole thing of me not seeing her kind of fails. I can see you two right now, Gale with her head on your shoulder, now your looking round the room, in fear'' Ghostface tormented.

Dewey shook his wife of, and stood up, running into their bedroom to grab his gun, it was gone.

''Fuck you, where are you? Why don't you come out and face me you coward?'' he spat.

''Now where's the fun in that? Its much more amusing watching you fear me. Builds up the confidence ya'know?'' sighing, Dewey walked back into the living room, and saw Gale looking at him, confusion as evident in her blue eyes as it was when they heard about Paisleys murder.

Gesturing towards the door, he motioned for her to leave the house with him. She obliged, not really wanting to turn up in the same state as her mother: Stone, cold dead.

''Oh Sheriff, your such a wimp, so naïve, I can't believe you actually keep your job. Call me a coward? '' he chuckled down the phone.

''Yeah whatever, bye'' he went to cut of the phone as the couple got into his car.

''You hang up on me, and another innocent person dies tonight!'' the voice became threatening and menacing, hard, and serious. Ghostface meant it, of course he did! Before he could reply, Gale ripped her phone from his hand, and motioned for him to start the car.

''Listen ASS-HOLE. You murdered, my mother. And I get that it gives you some thrill to kill people, see there blood splattered everywhere, gives you your kicks to pull out there intestines or whatever, but its because your sick. I understand you like to play with people, mess with their heads, like you tried- are trying, to do to me and Dewey. But thats only because your a sick bastard, you blackmail people, with the card of death. Like just then, 'you hang up on me and someone innocent dies tonight' thats stupid and pathetic, like its the only way you know how to scare people, make them fear you. Its been done to death, your not original, your sick and stupid. And to be honest, you killed completely the wrong person, me and my mother haven't spoken for years, she was already dead to me. Give it up.'' Dewey smiled at his wifes words, feeling oddly proud.

Ghostface didn't even skip a beat, and Gale inwardly swore ''Thats where your wrong, I killed your mother to mess you up, maybe not now, but later when your babys born and shit, you will wish your mom is there...and no! She can't be there, 'cause I killed her. And your wrong about me not being original, every other killed wanted to hurt people there and then, I want to see people slowly fall apart as there lifes go on...make things so it will come back and bite them in the ass later i'm hardly killing random people that have hurt me, im killing people that will hurt you. You, Your pathetic excuse for a husband, and celeb wannabe Sidney Prescott. No-one else has had the luck to take you out. 'The Invincibles' they all call you. Invincible my ass. More like nobody has proper brains to take you three out.'' Dewey stared across at his wife, as they hit a red light, surprised to see anything but fear painted onto her face.

''Fuck you. Don't you dare mention my baby, its got nothing to do with you. And your actually proud of killing people? INNOCENT PEOPLE? You messed up, psycho ass! How can making people suffer? Now and in the long run, bring you joy? By the way, you will never take us out, three of us together are much stronger than you. We've dealed with this shit before, we know all the ropes, we know the rules. You can't do shit.''

''Gale,Gale,Gale...your just like your husband, albeit a bit more strong willed, but your so naïve. You think theres only one killer? Is pregnancy getting to your brain? Theres normally two killers you dumb bimbo.'' he chuckled and she took a sharp intake of breath and muttered something UN-godly. ''And by the waaay.. its a new decade, rules are being rewritten. By me. You can't beat me at my own game.'' Ghostface smiled down the phone, Gale could tell.

''Bring it asshole.'' she hung up quickly as they reached the station, ignoring the words he shrieked at her 'someone new dies tonight bitch!'

They didn't speak for a while as he pulled into the car park. Dewey was slightly shocked at the confidence of his wife, proud pretty much. Who knew she was such a badass? Okay, he did know, everyone did. Piss Gale off even a little bit, and you we're pretty much screwed. Gale made the first move, and hopped out of the car. Slamming the door, Dewey could tell she was angry. Hurridly he followed, angry Gale kinda scared him. But he'd never admit that. He could easily over power her, he hoped. And okay, angry Gale was kind of hot too.

''Gale?'' he exclaimed rushing after her.

''Yeah?'' she asked, stopping just outside the doors.

''What did you mean, your mother is dead to you? Was that a lie, or true? You kinda seemed like you didn't care she's dead?'' he asked, taking her head, as they walked in to the station together, heading straight for his office.

''This is probably mean im going hell for sure, but to be honest Dewey, I don't. Well okay, I kind of do. But it just doesn't hurt me as much as it should. I don't even know why I flipped out before, its just my way of dealing with it, letting go. I feel sad now of course, but it doesn't seem like it was my mom that actually died. It was like it was some ancient aunty, because this sounds so bitchy, so like me... But she was already dead to me, you can't lose someone twice, as I said. I said my goodbyes nearly 15 years ago, she's nothing to me now. It was the initial horror of my mum dying that made me cry, and scream, and break stuff..''she smiled a little bit as Dewey muttered 'Drama Queen' with a teasing smirk. ''Its something everyone would do when they find out something like that, except everyone elses grief carries on. Mines gone. My heart aches I suppose, because I always wished we would make up someday, but thats the child in my heart speaking. Not me, I don't need her, I don't need the thought of her presence in my life again to make me happy. Im not saying im fine with her being dead, im saying I can't lose someone twice, basically...Does that make sense?''

''I guess...'' he murmured.

''Oh god, you think im a heartless bitch don't you?'' Gale asked sadly.

''No! Gale, I don't, think that, I swear. Its just hard for me to understand, im so close to my mum you know that. I get it though, I get you. I know how your mind works, so yes it makes sense. It does, and it doesn't make you sound like a heartless bitch, its the truth. I guess you can't grieve for someone twice, you said your goodbyes. I understand, I do.'' Dewey said, as Sidney rushed into the room.

''Dewey, I got a call from him! He's going to kill again, TONIGHT!'' She rushed through her words, hardly noticing the couples discomfort as being interrupted while they we're having a serious conversation, full of concern and fear for the next person to be murdered.

''We know, Sid. But theres nothing we can do. We don't have all the answers right now, we don't know who the fucker is, and who hes going to go for. But I suggest we all stay here-'' he was cut off by Deputy Judy rushing in.

''Sheriff, Mrs Riley, Miss Prescott'' she said with a nod towards each of them.

''What is it Hicks?'' Dewey asked with a touch of annoyance.

''I'm sorry Sheriff, news has just come from California, Mark Kincaid, had been found murdered. There was a message on the wall. Something about telling you there was more than one killer..'' she trailed off.

''What..? Mark? What, no!'' Sidney exclaimed, and Gale felt sorry for her,sort of friend? She had feelings for Kincaid, she knew that much.

Judy left without a word, realising the three survivors needed a moment together, she had a fleeting thought that she was a survivor to, she'd been there. Yet, those annoying wannabes got all the fame, apart from Dewey obviously, he was a much better person than all of them. For sure.

''I'm sorry Sid''Gale tried, giving her arm a gentle squeeze, wanting nothing more than go stand by her husband and relish in the fact, despite the arguments, rows and their differences, they had each other.

''Don't Gale! I know its been what? 10 years, and the last time I saw him, was your wedding. But I..i

always like him, I did. And now hes dead.'' she exclaimed harshly before storming out.

As the door slammed, Gale reached for her phone as it buzzed for a text.

_From: Unknown Number. _

**You'd think poor Sid would be used to losing the people she loved. Well she better get used to it, cause' this thing is gonna end in a blood bath. Misery's gonna rain down. All because of me. **


	6. Saucy Games and Lemon Slices

Little cute chapter I thought I'd throw in(:

italics later on is flashback..

6: Saucy Games, and Lemon Slices.

_A broken fairytale, its hard to hide. I still believe, its you and me 'till the end of time. _

Re-reading that text for the fifth time, Gale got frustrated and threw her overpriced iphone at the wall, hardly caring as she heard the delicious crack of the screen. At least then she couldn't any more, well, in her mind she couldn't. What was the rule?.. Oh yeah, 'Don't Answer The Phone' she couldn't if she didn't have a phone? Gale had a fleeting thought about the rules, could a pregnant woman be killed? None of the rules they'd been told covered having a baby, maybe she was clear? Then again, all the rules we're being rewritten, they didn't know anything any more. The lines we're blurry and the words hazy.

''I don't think I've ever been so glad to have you, Gale'' Dewey blurted out. ''Seeing Sidney storm off like that, we both know how she felt about him. Nearly how I feel about you. It's just hit me, how alone she's been in all of this, we always had each other, every time. She lost everyone close to her, everyone. She was alone, and I had you. I'm so glad I had you...Still have you'' He added as an after thought.

''Your right'' Gale smiled ''but don't go getting a big head about it. I've always wondered why the killer didn't try and target us, break us apart or whatever. Its easier to take someone down that way? If they've lost everything, they'd go down quicker? I've always thought someone would try do that to me.''

''Careful Gale, your starting to sound like a killer, I may have to arrest you in a minute'' Dewey warned, reaching for his wife.

''We've had a good ten years haven't we? Despite all shit, the fights, and fall outs. Its been good?'' Gale asked, letting herself fall into her husbands arms.

''Its been more than good, I love you. Its us against the world, forever. You know that''

''I know. We've had some great memories...Especially in this office'' She tried to hold in her laughter as those memories filled her mind. Cringe.

Dewey's face went slightly red. ''Oh god, do not bring that up. Not after last time...''

Gale nodded in agreement, ''I'm never getting drunk, and declaring a drinking came with Judy, ever again.''

_Gale looked around the room, a light bubble of happiness wrapping its self around her, catching her in the blissful trap. A sense of security, not a false one. A real one. She was happy, not the one that could be faked with a flash of a smile, a few lies. Really happy. Dewey had got the job as sheriff, finally. They we're the golden couple again, everyone loved them. Well, everyone loved him, most of them we're scared of her, or scared of talking to her in case they got their asses kicked by the new sheriff. Basically, she was untouchable._

_Dewey was off the other side of the room, mingling with the people of this small town, and a part of her was glad she got talked into leaving her job in the city behind, she missed it of course, but despite everything that had happened, Woodsboro did really feel like home. She was accepted, sort of. As the deputy's, now sheriffs wife. She had a place here. Be the trophy wife, act the part, dress the part, be sociable, be courteous, be perfect. Even if she wasn't really, Gale could pretend, even for a short time. _

_The cute barman flashed her a cheeky grin, and handed her another free drink, with a smirk she reached out a grabbed it with the hand she kept her wedding ring on, then turned to look at Dewey. She heard his sigh of disappointment. Smirking, she crossed her legs lady likely on the bar stool and turned her head, seeing the new deputy, a woman she actually despised, Judy Hicks, walking towards her. Gale downed her drink quickly, unable to face this tonight, sober. _

_''Mrs Riley'' the blonde remarked as she ordered a drink._

_''Judy.'' _

_''Shouldn't you be over there with your husband? Celebrating his success?He is sheriff now, after all.'' Hicks jumped on to the seat next to her, Gale'd never ordered another drink faster, quickly adding a round of shots into that order. _

_''I'll celebrate his success with him later Judy, in a more..ahem, private way? I'll let everybody else have a piece of him first.'' Gale carefully pushed her loose curls to one side, and smiled sweetly. The good goody act, **always** annoyed Hicks, always._

_''I don't particularly want to know details of your sex life.'' Judy said expressionlessly._

_''No matter. Say Judy, care for a game? I may look like the perfect wife, sat here like this. But to be honest, i'm terribly bored, and downing drinks on my own isn't exactly doing wonders for my confidence. A drinking game?'' _

_''Are you sure you want to do that? As the sheriffs wife, aren't you worried you'll make a fool of yourself?'' She asked, but Gale knew she'd do it._

_''I couldn't give a damn.''_

_''Your on.''_

_Thats why, a hour or so later, Gale found her self, standing up and downing more and more alcoholic shots. Head spinning slight, and feeling more tipsy than she should be. And all of Deweys officers we're watching, some joining in, others sat on the side lines. Dewey was talking with his mother at the edge of the room, and she felt quite pleased with her self. For some odd reason._

_''So Gale...tell us''Judy slurred, holding a drink in her hand, she'd actually drunk more than Gale herself. ''Whats your's and your dashing husbands sex life like?'' _

_Everyone burst out laughing, and Gale blushed, actually blushed. _

_''I don't think I should..'' she started, knowing that she really shouldn't, despite having been drinking all night. _

_''Oh you should! We all wanna know, c'mon. I dare ya, just one or few details, I want to not be able to look the sexy sheriff in the eyes again.''_

_Gale giggled slightly, something she only did when she was drunk. Sneaking a glance at her husband, she weighed up her options. Reveals a few coy details? Or rush over to him, and stay by his side so no one could get drunken answers from her?_

_''Well...i really can't say anything'' she said finally._

_''Nonsense! We're all friends here, it'll be a office joke. You have to tell us something, we've all caught you out one time or another. Are you not saying anything, because your love life is suddenly non-existent?''_

_''a dry patch?'' someone else chuckled._

_Gale got defensive ''No! We have a perfectly healthy sex life, and that is all im revealing.'' she snapped, and grabbed another shot. _

_''Your hot when your defensive Mrs Riley''_

_''Fine, how many times? A week?'' _

_''I'm not telling you that!'' every body stared at her in interest, and she realised they all wanted an answer. Sighing ''im not saying how many times, lets just say, a lot.'' Gale replied coyly. _

_''How good Is he? On a scale from one to ten?'' _

_Gale put her head on the bar, knowing this had gone to far. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment._

_''10'' she replied under her breath._

_Everybody roared with laughter, and Gale honestly wanted the ground to swallow her up. She wanted to die, however, when she felt familiar arms wrap around her behind. She cringed._

_She turned back around, and shot daggers at everybody, daring them to tell the sheriff what they'd just been talking about._

_''Sorry about that, I was catching up with my mother, and you seemed to be having a good time. Didn't want to interrupt you,what we're you talking about?'' he asked, a friendly smile gracing his lips. _

_Everybody sniggered, and Gale seriously wanted to kill herself. It wasn't even funny anymore._

_Judy, drunker than most, spoke up ''Nothing, Sheriff, your lovely wife was just saying how amazing you are, in every department.'' Gale couldn't help but laugh at that, but it vanished when Deweys confused face looked at them all._

_''What?'' _

_''I could have guessed he was! Who many of you have walked into his office to find them..at it? I have, quite a sight to be honest. Your quite a stunner under those posh clothes Gale, and you sheriff. What a body.'' Cringe._

_Dewey clicked and buried his face in his wifes hair ''GALE!'' he muttered in horror. His face going a deep shade of red._

_''I'm sorry sheriff. What can I say? I can't resist the uniform'' _

They both smiled as the mortifying memory came in their heads.

''I've never lived that down. Seriously, they still joke about it now.'' Dewey said, unimpressed.

''I think most of your male officers stare at my ass when I walk past now.'' she admitted with a shudder.

Dewey scowled. But then smiled ''I'm glad we we're both wrong''

''Our differences, really are our strength.''

''Like my love for Judys lemon slices, and your undiluted hate for them..''

''WHAT? You told me you like mine more!'' She pulled away.

''You buy yours from the supermarket!'' he retorted.

''Yeah, but it says homemade on the packet!''

''You are seriously impossible'' Dewey chuckled.

''Tell me about it...'' she drawled.

They both laughed, and knew nothing could take them down. It was them against the world.

Stuff Ghostface, they had more important things to think about. Like Judy's lemon slices.


	7. Guess You Better Go Get Your Armour

Thankyou for the reviews(: Sorry its taken me a while(:

ive been to see Scre4m for the third time;D

so aweosome;D

everyone wants to go again, lmaaao(:

7: Guess You Better Go Get Your Armour.

_Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, these times when we climb so fast, just to fall again. I never meant to start a war, don't even know what were fighting for. Why does love always feel like a battlefield? _

''Dewey, do I deserve this?'' Gale asked her husband later that evening, as she lay on her side on their bed, propped up by her elbow, watching him as he paced up and down infront of her.

He stopped abruptly and looked into her blue eyes with a confidence he didn't have before.

''No. you don't. Why would you think that?''

''Because I was-am, such a bitch, still..such a bitch.''

Dewey sighed slightly, sometimes it was easier to handle bossy Gale, he was just as bad as talking about feelings as she was. He plonked himself on the bed next to her, bring an arm around her slender waist and placing a hand on her stomach. They both smiled at the contact, in all this chaos neither of them had given a second thought to their baby, but it was still there, shielded from Ghostface.

''No, Gale don't be stupid, of course this isn't your fault. You can't have pissed off someone that much, or been that horrible to someone for them to do this, its not your fault. Unless your the one with the knife, hiding behind the mask, killing these people. Which, without questioning your badass'ness, I very doubt it is. Don't go down the route of self blaming, please, you know its not your fault.''

''Thank you for not questioning my badass'ness, I would have to show you just how badass I could be otherwise..'' he laughed, and muttered something that sounded like 'I wouldn't mind...'. ''I guess your right, I just feel guilty, don't you? All these people dying, and more deaths to come, just because of some sick persons obsession with Stab, and I wrote the book for it!''

''Yes, 'Sick Person' Gale, its got nothing to do with the fact you wrote the book, its just some sick, sadist bastard trying to make another sequel, doing something thats been done to death. He doesn't give a toss about other peoples feelings, how hes treating people, the chaos he's causing. He doesn't care, its not your fault, its whoever this fucker is. And I will find out, and then make sure hes put away for the rest of his sad lonely life.'' Dewey said with a fierce protectiveness.

Gale smiled slightly, leaning closer into her husbands arms, relishing in the closeness as she turned on the TV. The news of Mark Kincaids murder was on nearly every news channel, the one question that fell from every news reporters mouth, haunted them both. _Who's next?_

''Why did we survive this long? Everyone else, everyone we were close to, they died. He killed them...but not us. Why?''She asked quietly, it was a question neither could really answer.

''We're the invisibles remember? Nothing can take us down.''

''The new killer thinks he can. Will he? I can't help but think our luck is running out.''

''No, he won't. I won't let him, i'm the sheriff, its my job to protect people, and I'll protect us, no matter what it takes.'' Dewey confirmed ''and, babe, as long as we have eachother, our luck is never going to run out.''

'' Promise me one thing, don't get yourself killed for me. I'm not worth it, your a much better person. Don't die for me?''

''I'll never promise that, and you know it. I'd die to protect you, and you know it. You mean to much, and the baby.''

Gale gave a small smile, an uncomfortable queasiness filling her face, it was hard to deal with the amount of love Dewey showed her, she'd never had it before. Not even with her parents, she didn't know how to handle it.

''I can't actually believe were having a baby, I never thought we were the couple to have children, I still don't if im honest..i mean, with all this shit, its never properly safe is it? Its definitely not now, hes back, and im pregnant. Not exactly ideal.''

''You don't want this?'' Dewey asked with slight surprise,

Instead of answering, Gale shrugged her shoulders.

''Listen, having a baby is never ideal for any couple, I know it could have happen in better circumstances but it hasn't and we have to make the most of it. There are couples out there desperate to have a baby, and we're having one. We're lucky Gale''

She sighed, not even bothering to reply, she wouldn't win. She'd just be branded as the unhappy bitchy one, while he would be the one all happy and excited about having a baby. Why couldn't he see how much danger having a baby put them in? How much heartbreak it hand in store for them? If something happened to the child, now or in a few years, then it'd be the end of the both of them. She didn't want that fear. Ghostface had already shown a sick interest in the fact she was pregnant, he'd probably be most proud of killing her. Ripping her insides out then tearing the baby from her stomach, ugh. Gale shuddered. She didn't want to live in fear, in constant worry over the fate of her child. Dewey was all so happy about this, his mother would be to, they wouldn't understand. Sid might, but she only had herself to look after in this, she had herself, Dewey and the baby. She really couldn't do this, she wanted to be happy about this. Let go of the petty fear, and just accept her situation for what it was. She was pregnant, Ghostface was back. She couldn't change it, yet Gale couldn't accept it. How the hell could she be a mum? How the hell could she keep herself safe with a baby? would be more correct... How could she keep a baby safe? Gale didn't know how to be a proper mum, in proper circumstances, let alone in these. Hers had never been a proper one to her, with sending her off to boarding school at the first opportunity and letting her stay with friends for all the holidays. It seemed so much fun at the time, but she realised her mum had never wanted her there. She never did know why, and she wouldn't seeing as she was dead.

_I can't do this, I can't have this baby. _

Gale sighed in boredom as she trailed behind Dewey. Hand loosely in his, but he was more interest in talking to Deputy Hicks about the press conference he'd just organised. The press was gathering outside as the doors came into sight, all wanting to get an exclusive quote from the police. From Sheriff Dewey Riley. She didn't want to have to sit through this, she really didn't. But with three other murders, and a promise of one later tonight, it was necessary. It was all bull though. They didn't have the situation under control, it wasn't close to being over. The fun had just begun.

He pulled her back slightly, as Judy nodded and walked ahead, going to stand with the rest of his officers. It was like some military operation.

''I need to do this, i'll make it quick if I can, just stand at the front, but please don't ask any awkward questions you already know the answers to.'' She smirked slightly, she had already planned to do that. Just to get him to admit the truth, things weren't okay. It wasn't fair to pretend they were.

''Fine.'' taking her hand, he led her to the front, placing a kiss on her cheek in a gentlemanly manor.

She turned her head, slightly as he took to the front. Hardly listening to the words as she caught sight of something,someone unexpected out of the corner of her eye. Ghostface. But no, it wasn't possible, there was loads of reporters around, you couldn't go around dressed like that without drawing attention to yourself. Snapping out of it as her phone buzzed, she unlocked it and saw she had an unknown number text message. Oh fuck.

**From: Unknown Number.**

**There's someone peculiar lurking in the shadows..Guess who? Guess right, you live. Guess wrong, you die tonight Gale. **

Shaking her head with a sigh, she took a step forward, making her way towards Deputy Judy. Dewey would be pissed if she interrupted him, at least Judy had to be nice.

''What is it Gale?''Judy whispered impatiently.

Handing her the phone, she placed her hand on her hip, glaring at the few nosey reporters that seemed to be watching them instead of listening to the Sheriff.

She heard Judy sigh.

''Have you seen anything?'' she asked.

''Yeah, at least I think so. Out the corner of my eye, the ghost mask...''

The blonde sighed again, looking around her with caution, she turned around and tapped Dewey on the shoulder. Silently showing him the text message. He read it quickly and shot a pitying look at his wife before turning back to the croud.

''I'm afraid i'll have to leave you with my deputy while I deal with a personal matter..if you'll excuse me...'' he stepped away without a second word, or glance as reporters called for him to come back and explain. He grabbed Gales arm with a sudden coldness that made her feel on edge, dragging her away from the throng of people.

''You shouldn't have stormed off like that, those reporters are going to want to know what happened, whats happening...their going to know somethings up, and they won't give up until they know.'' she said, hoping to get her phone back in one piece as Dewey roughly pressed buttons.

He looked up, annoyance evident in his eyes. Gale wasn't sure what for though, she was scared, and she went to Judy so she wouldn't interrupt him, was he mad at that? Or mad for being pulled from the conference, and the job he loved doing, for her?

''You should know, _sweetheart_'' He said.

Gales mouth fell open at being spoken like that, in those words, by her husband. How dare he do that? She gave up all that to be with him! Bastard.

''Hey, DONT TREAT ME LIKE IM THE MEDIA DEWEY!'' she exclaimed in hushed tones, trying not to raise her voice.

''You are aren't you? Once a reporter, always a reporter right? You want your job back Gale, don't deny it.''

''What? Where the hell has this come from? Are you on your man periods or something? I gave all that up to stay in Woodsboro with you, YOU KNOW THAT. Don't you dare use it against me. Thats not fair'' with that, she reached into his trouser pockets and pulled out his car keys. Then stormed off, Shouting ''IM GOING HOME.'' with attitude, and to be honest, she didn't care who heard her.

Dewey sighed as he watched his wife go, he honestly didn't know where all that anger came from, all he knew was it all came out towards the wrong person. Gale didn't deserve that, she did give up her whole life, all her dreams, everything to move here to be with him, and he'd been a idiot and used it against her. Ugh, shaking his head, he walked back over to where Judy was talking to the reporters, using her charm and natural understanding to keep them all in line. Maybe a lemon slice would cheer him up.

Furiously getting into Deweys car, Gale felt like she was going to explode with anger. Bastard,.UGH. Throwing her phone, the bloody thing, on the passenger seat, she started the car, and drove out of the car park. Trying not to flinch every time she looked in the rear view mirror as she saw the haunting ghost mask that was obviously, a fragment of her imagination.

Gale gripped the steering wheel tightly as her phone lit up and went off. Shaking her head, she ignored it with a scary determination. But minutes later, and soon as it stopped, it started again, coming up as 'Home Calling' gripped with fear and wonder, she too a deep breath, keeping calm. He wanted her to be scared, and normally she wouldn't be, but now she was. Inwardly kicking herself, she reminded herself who she was. Gale Weathers-Riley, total bad ass and survivor. She could do anything, take on anything and come out on top. Placing the phone on speaker, Gale bit her lip.

''Listen Ass-hole...'' she started.

''No! You listen you bitch!'' The familiar stretchy voice of Ghostface came.

''Why the fuck are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong! We never asked for this!'' she exclaimed, swiftly driving past her own home. She didn't want to take the chance he might have just cloned their phone instead of actually being inside. Sidneys it would have to be, well her cousins house. She hoped she was in.

''That'll all become very clear soon Mrs Riley. But now, its fun watching you fear me. Not up to going home alone Gale?'' She swore violently, and did a swift turn as he chuckled.

''Fuck you''

''Hm.. Do you know what your husband, Dewey Dear is doing right now? Or more rather, who hes getting close to doing?..''

'' Nice try ass-hole.''

''I'm deadly serious. Miss Weathers, wanna see a picture? Underneath those clothes, who knew Deputy Judy was so fine? Rivals you to be honest...'' he trailed off.

Gale pulled up outside Sidneys house, face painted in shock. .fuck? Dewey and Judy? Oh my god, if it was true, and she highly doubted it was. She'd kill the both of them. Ending the call, she picked it up and rushed to the front porch, sighing in relief as Sidney opened it, she could see Sidneys aunt in the kitchen, Gale couldn't remember her name if she was being truthful.

''Gale...? Whats going on?'' she asked, ushering the clearly horror filled woman inside. Flashing a small smile at her aunt, and dragging her friend into the living room. Quickly switching off the TV as she realised what Jill and Kirby had been watching. Stab 3.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was halted to a stop as her phone buzzed, signalling a text. Inside knowing what it was, she handed the phone to Sid.

''Just..please,please tell me thats not what I think it is''

Sidney looked confused as she brushed her fringe from her eyes, and opened the message as Gale practically threw herself on the sofa, curling her legs beneath her. The expression on her face mirroring a scared little girl.

She suddenly understood as she read the text, gasping in horror. ''Oh,my,fucking,god. I'll kill him!'' she exclaimed, and Gales heart sank, the last of her positivity gone. What Ghostface had said, was evidently true.

_Get in the cue Sid._ She thought sadly.


	8. You Shoot For The Sky, You'll Only Fall

Ugh..i don't like this part, it sucks. I couldn't get it right:L:L:L

so apologies(: next one will be better(:

i'll have the next part up tommorow morning;)

8: You Shoot For The Sky, You'll Only Fall Down.

_And is it worth the wait? All this killing time? Are you strong enough to stand, protecting both your heart and mine? Who's the betrayer? Who's the killer in the croud? The one who creeps in corridors and doesn't make a sound?_

''What does it say Sidney?'' Gale asked calmly, trying to reach out and grab her phone back. Sid shook her head, and took a step back.

'' It's nothing..just erm... a typical killer trick. Don't worry about it, stay here, I need to make a call.'' she could barely look in her friends eyes as she stepped out of the room. Guilt weighing down on her shoulders, Gale deserved to know. But it couldn't come from her. Dewey had to tell her. Sighing, and closing the door to slightly, seeing Gale eyeing her suspiciously. She picked up her own phone, and dialled a number. Her and Gale might not be the bestest of friends, but she wouldn't let her get hurt like this. They were all survivors together, and had to look out for one another. He answered on the second ring.

''What do you want Sidney?'' he asked, almost breathlessly, she imagined he was flustered. Sid really would .

'' I want you, to get your sorry ass round to my house, RIGHT NOW. You better take yourself away from little miss blondie suck up, and come back to your hysterical wife.'' Sidney said in a dangerously low voice.

''What are you on about? I'm..not with Judy?''

''Don't you dare lie to me, Dwight Riley. The killer is watching you, he sent Gale a picture of the whole thing.'' She heard Dewey swear violently down the phone.

''Shit. She hasn't seen it has she? Oh god. She'll kill me, .fuck.''

''No, she hasn't but if you don't get here in the next 5 minutes, I'll give her the phone, and let her loose in the kitchen. Sharp objects, Dewey, sharp objects.'' he hung up almost immediately then, and Sidney smirked. Gale wasn't the only one that still got it.

Dewey ended the call guilty and looked in Judys direction sheepishly, she sat on the edge of his desk, head down with shame. She had come on to her boss, and now his closest friend, and wife probably, knew. Gale would literally kill her, She didn't doubt that.

''Might as well say our goodbyes now eh?'' she said dryly as he chuckled slightly.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't.. I'll handle Gale.'' he muttered, running his hand through his hair, wanting nothing more than to leg it to his car and never think about this moment again, but Judy deserved more, it was a mistake but even Dewey, being the complete idiot he was. Knew the emotion that came from her in that kiss. It really shouldn't have happened.

''Its okay Sheriff, it was me...i know your married, and I knew that before I kissed you, I shouldn't have done. lets just forget about it. It never happened right? Nothing can come of it, lets never mention it.'' with that, and a last look of longing, she headed out the door.

Dewey sighed to himself, and turned off the last lights in his office, picking up the picture of him and Gale that he'd put down flat before, and putting it in its right full place. Judy had guiltily pushed it down as they kissed, he noticed.

Judy walked to her car quickly, she didn't believe that had happened, she actually kissed him. She'd been longing for the moment, and it was better than all her expectations. It was magical, it felt right. It was right. To her anyway, not to him. She saw the look on his face as he pulled away to answer his phone, she guessed the look in his eyes was embarrassment and guilt. He loved Gale, he was having a baby with her for christ sakes! They were married. And she was just his dowdy deputy who baked him cakes, and was his wall of support whenever he rowed with his wife. She just wished she was that wife.

Gale pounced on Sidney as soon as she walked back into the room, struggling to get the mobile phone of her.

''Let me see Sid!'' she exclaimed, trying to grasp it.

But Sidney simply shook her head. ''No.''

''But, its my phone!''

''Don't care, you not looking. Its for your own good Gale, just please trust me.''

''No. Please, I can handle it, whatever it is. Dead bodies, mangled corpses...bring it.'' Gale said determinedly, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

''Hardly stuff like that...'' she started, and looked away. Suddenly Gale reached out, and snatched the phone, smiling in victory and holding in a vice like grip as Sidney tried to get it back.

''Gale, please don't.'' Sid practically begged.

The dark haired woman barely skipped a beat, needing to know what actually, the hell the text said.

All the fear gone, she had to know.

Stepping back from Sid, and placing an arm out to stop her taking the phone, she flicked the her messages.

What came up on the screen, meant the expensive phone she'd dropped so many times in the past few days, fell straight to the floor with a clang. Dewey and Judy, kissing, on his desk.

''You can't say I didn't warn you..'' Sidney started, reaching out for her friend. Reading the emotions behind her perfect makeup. She was heartbroken.

''Don't.'' she said calmly, trying not to stutter in horror. How could he? How, fucking dare SHE?

Hadn't she got the message? Dewey was hers, and that wasn't up for question, correction or commentary. It was the only solid thing she had in her shallow life, and Judy wanted it bad. Gale never thought she'd even get close, yet here they were. Or here it was, the evidence.

''Its okay to be upset Gale, its me. You don't have to pretend...''

''I'm not upset, i'm betrayed. I'm going to kill them both, ghostface hasn't got anything on me.'' Gale said coldly, seeing her phone, the source of her current pain, flash up once again. Sidney saw too, and as the news reporter made no move to pick it up. She did the honours. Sighing slightly, but feeling no great deal of surprise as 'Unknown Number' flashed on to the screen_._

''What does it say?'' She asked.

Sidney's mouth fell open at what it said, no pictures just a few simple words.

**You Choose Who Dies.**

**Dewey, Or Judy?**

Silently handing her friend the phone, Sidney was lost for words. What sort of sick bastard would make somebody chose between their husband and an enemy? It seemed like an easy choice, but Sid knew it wasn't. You couldn't just force death on someone because you didn't like them. But, to her surprise, Gale was typing furiously before she even had the chance to talk. Anger and hurt falling off her in waves.

''Who?'' She asked, despite already knowing the answer.

'' Judy'' Gale didn't falter as she pressed send, and threw the piece of crap on to the sofa, just as Dewey's work car pulled up in the drive way, she'd almost forgotten she'd drove of in his, alone.

**From: Unknown Number.**

**With a pleasure. **

''How can you be so..so calm about assisting a murder?''

''I'm not assisting a murder Sid, I had a choice, I had to chose one of them to die. Despite how much I loathe both of them right now, i'm not exactly going to let him butcher my husband am I? And you and I both know, thats what the killer would have done if I ignored that message. Now excuse me, i've got a cheating husband to deal with.'' she took a step forward towards the door, as she heard the front one slam, but Sidney pulled her arm back.

''Gale, don't.''

''He was practically sucking her face off! I'm not the type of woman to let that slide Sid, get off of me.'' Gale said in hushed tones, narrowing her eyes as Dewey entered the room sheepishly.

''Gale...'' he said slowly, trying to guess whether she knew.

''Don't'' she said coldly, shaking off Sidney and walking towards her so called husband, standing right infront of him, she shook her head at him sadly. ''I hope you realise, I just saved your ass.'' giving him a hurt look, full of hidden emotions, she stomped out, and went out and sat on the front porch carelessly. Not thinking or even bothering about the fact, there was a psycho killer on the loose. And she highly doubted he would try and mess with her while she was in this mood.

Dewey looked helplessly at Sidney who gave him a shrug, and a slight glare, as if to say 'your own fault!'

''Go talk to her.'' she said finally, and walked into the kitchen to join Kate, Jill and Kirby.

Dewey sighed slightly, wishing to go back and time and stop that kiss from happening. It really shouldn't have happened. It had hurt Gale, putting her under stress. And she really didn't need anymore of that. Pregnant, with a killer breathing down their necks...how much more stress could you handle before breaking? Seeing his wife, sat on the porch steps, he quickly moved as if to join her. He dreaded this conversation.

''Leave me alone Dewey. I need to be alone right now... I can't deal with this, just please leave me alone.'' she said slowly, as she heard his footsteps behind her.

''You know i'm not going to do that'' he sat himself down next to her, and couldn't help but want to put an arm round her shoulders. She glared, and recoiled, pushing him away as he tried to do so.

''Don't you dare touched me. Not after what you've just done with..her. IT!'' Gale raised her voice slightly, and it cracked at the end. Pretending like it didn't happen, she turned her head, staring into the darkness.

''It was only a kiss Gale. I didn't sleep with her, I wouldn't! I couldn't do that to you.'' Dewey tendering reached out for her arm, but she jumped up and took a step back.

''Don't try and play that 'it was only a kiss!' card! Dont you dare. I don't care what it was, I only care, that YOU BETRAYED ME. You kissed her, behind my back. I'm your wife, not her. And I don't doubt you would have screwed her if Sidney hadn't called. Do you have ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL? I can't get that image out of my head Dewey, you practically on top off her! How could you do that to me? I'm having OUR baby Dewey! I don't even want it! But i'm doing it, FOR YOU. And you couldn't even stay faithful.''

''What? You don't want this baby? What the fuck?'' He exclaimed, grabbing her wrist.

''Don't turn this on me!'' Gale said defensively, trying to pull back her arm but he just gripped tighter.

''I'm not. If we're gonna have this out, then you better start talking!''

''Don't treat me like i'm one of your suspects Dewey Riley! No, I don't particulaly want this baby, but you do, and I was willing to give it a go, because it was what you wanted. Because I loved you. Guess the feelings aren't mutual.'' Gale snapped.

Dewey glared at her, and she put her spare hand on her hip.

''Are you questioning the way I feel about you? Because, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. And I wasn't unfaithful Gale, I only kissed her. And she came on to me!''

''Oh and it would be so RUDE OF YOU TO TURN HER DOWN WOULD IT? To push her away, and come back to your PREGNANT WIFE?''

''I don't know what to say, other than i'm sorry Gale...''

''Me too Dewey, Me too.'' she said sadly, and then suddenly her expression churned into horror. She gasped slightly, and felt a searing pain rip threw her stomach. ''Ow. Shit!'' she exclaimed, wrapping her arms round herself, as Dewey looked confused.

''Whats the matter?'' he asked, concerned.

''The baby'' she choked out, as Sidney rushed out to see them.

''I just came to check you weren't killing eachother..the shouting went quiet. Oh my god, Gale are you okay?''

''What do you think!'' Gale said sarcastically, with only one thought going through her mind.

_I'm losing the baby. _


	9. The Sound Of Losing What We Never Found

Thankyou for the reviews(:

9: Baby, Don't Feel No More Pain.

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?,Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart, And you know you were their armour, And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her. But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain?  
><em>

Dewey watched in horror as his wife kneeled over in pain, arms wrapped tightly round her stomach.

''Gale, whats the matter?'' he asked gently, trying to hide his fear. _The baby._

''I don't know Dewey! I'm not a doctor!'' she snapped, distress evident in her voice. She winced slightly and leant back against the wood for support.

''Maybe you should get her to the hospital? Shes pregnant and... I'm no doctor either but she shouldn't be in pain like that.'' Sidney interrupted.

''You think..she's losing it?'' he said carefully. Sid shrugged helplessly.

''Hey! Don't talk about me like i'm not here!'' Gale said in annoyance. Even in pain, she was still as feisty as ever.

''Sorry...'' he said carefully. ''Come on, lets just be sure, we're going to the hospital'' he tugged on her arm but she recoiled and shook him off.

''Don't you dare touch me. This does not mean your forgiven, it means it hurts to much for me to care about much else right now. And I don't need you to escort me to the car, i'm pregnant, not an invalid.'' she said cooly, making her way down the steps with care as Dewey followed like a puppy. Eyes wide with fear, and concern. They couldn't lose this baby. It was all his fault. If he hadn't of kissed Judy, he wouldn't have stressed her out even more, and this wouldn't be happening/

Jill and Kirby walked out just as Sidney went to follow, Kirby looked on in awe, at seeing the three survivors from her favourite horror films, all in one place.

''Whats going on Sid?'' Jill asked, concerned.

''Oh my god, you three are the reason I love horror films!'' Kirby exclaimed, running her fingers through her short hair.

Sidney smiled awkwardly at Kirby ''Thank you I think? And erm.. Gales not exactly feeling well right now.'' She said finally ''look, i've got to go with them. With all these murders, just keep yourself safe yeah?'' Jill and Kirby watched with the confusion as she rushed to the car, and got in.

''The Angel of death has left the building...'' Kirby said slowly, tugging on her friends arm, encouraging her to come back inside. They had a horror Movie session with their name on it. Better to be watching the Movie, than to be in it.

Sidney sat in the back on the car, arm wrapped around Gales shoulder as she buried her head in her shoulder. She wasn't making a sound but she could tell the dark haired woman was in pain. When Sid turned her head to look at her face, it was screwed up, like she was trying to hide the hurt, hide the fear. Dewey was driving like mad, every so often shooting a guilty look at his wife, his own fear at the prospect of losing their child, evident in his eyes. They both needed each-other right now, but pride made them act like they didn't care. It was what they always did. A sort of competion of who could act more like they couldn't care less. It was who they were.

''Everything will be fine, I promise you both that. The Baby will be fine, and this will all end, and you to can go back to being the golden couple.'' Sidney said softly.

''You can't say that!-'' Gale started, pulling her head from her friends shoulder, hardly daring to look in her husbands direction. '' You, can't say everything will be okay! You can't! You don't know anything!'' she grimaced as she finished, another wave of pain tearing through her ''oh fuck. I swear, if labour is worse than this...then...'' she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence, she might not even make it to labour any more. Gale looked up slightly, sharing knowing look with her husband in the mirror.

Sidneys phone ringing interrupted the three. Gale looked questioningly at her friend, eyes swimming with tears she refused to let fall. ''Answer it'' she stated, realising Sid had no intention of doing so.

Reluctantly, the notorious survivor answered the call. Bracing herself for the scratchy voice of Ghostface grace her ears.

''Hello Sidney''

''What do you want? Physco.'' Sidney snapped, looking out of the window, seeing nothing but the dark streets of Woodsboro passing in a blur. Silently, she put the phone on speaker. Dewey looked behind for a second, slowing slightly, going the actual limit. He wanted to hear this.

''How nice it is to hear your voice, I was starting to think their was only two survivors left! How could I forgot dear old Miss Prescott. After all, your the only really famous one out of them. Dewey, small town idiot.'' Dewey glowered from the front. ''then theres Gale, she wishes she was famous, don't you Gale?'' he chuckled as he heard the dark haired woman muttered a quick 'shut the fuck up' ''She's nothing like you, or Dewey, she thrives on the attention. A massive big, fuck up of a wannabe. And when I say Fuck up, I mean it. Mess up everything don't you Mrs Riley?''

Sidney in turn, looked at Gale, suspicion evident in her eyes.

''What he talking about?'' she murmered, placing the phone to her chest tightly.

Gale bit her lip, torn whether she should admit the truth...if there was any truth. She was a fuck up, she never achieved anything she had set out to do, but something else, something deeper, niggled in the back of her head, he could be talking about that? No. it was a stupid, tiny little thing. No-one else knew, and it'd stayed like that ever since.

''I..have no idea.'' she finished with a curt nod.

Sidney eyed her slightly, not believing a word but deciding to talk about it at a later date.

''Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything wrong.''

''Really? You sure about that? I don't think your friend is telling you the whole truth...but then again, maybe it just slipped her mind. Being with child, n'all. How is the baby, Dewey?'' he taunted. Bastard.

''Don't you dare. She might be losing her maybe because of you! How does that make you feel? Knowing you could have destroyed a tiny, innocent little life, with that stupid message? Sick fucking games...you asshole!'' Dewey looked at them both through the mirror, he was sure he expression mirrored Gales, one of horror and terror at maybe losing their baby. He couldn't believe this was happening, two days ago, everything was great, now they we're being hunted down, people were being killed, and Gale might have been losing the baby.

_If only I'd kept her shielded from this._

_If only I hadn't kissed Judy._

_If only i'd have looked after her more._

_If only, i'd been a better man. _

_He was the fuck up here._

''makes me feel pretty damn proud.''

'' You sick fucker!'' Sidney said coolly.

''Watch your mouth Sidney! Wouldn't want to end up like dear Mark Kincaid would you now?''

''Don't you dare mention his name.''

''Aw. Poor Sid, hopelessly in love with a man thats long gone. I didn't have the honour of killing him, my partner did. Of course, he didn't need to die. Just your old friends questioned me, had to prove them wrong didn't I? Quite brutal I hear, his lasts words were, and I quote 'Stay the fuck away from my Sidney' how sweet is that? Ghostface number 2 cutting off his lips, pretty much shut him up. And if that didn't do it, the cutting of the voice box would have done it. Want more details Sid?''

Gale felt sick, Sid felt light headed. How dare they do that? Mark was a good man, he didn't deserve that.

''No thank you!'' she snapped.

''As you wish. Bye bye for now, don't go wondering round the hospital alone Sidney, wouldn't want you hurt now would we? And Gale, I do hope everything's OK! I'm so sorry for the damaged i've caused you and your child...NOT. Later, suckers.'' Ghostface hung up quickly, and neither Gale, Sidney or Dewey, knew what to say.

''It sounded like a younger person... maybe it was a joke?'' Sidney tried to lift the mood.

''We all know that isn't true Sid. That was real, hes coming after all of us, he wants us all dead. He's not gonna stop 'till we are. Its not a joke anymore. People are dying because of us. Its time we all stopped pretending.'' Gale said firmly, pressing her hand firmly against her stomach. Trying to push back the tears, that threatened to choke her. None of them spoke for the rest of the journey.

After what seemed like hours, but was only about 10 minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Dewey pulled up outside, and turned to face the girls.

''Sid, i'll take Gale in, you go and park the car and meet us with us after?''

''I don't think so Dewey, i'm still pissed at you. I'd rather be with Sidney! You go park the car, Sidney will come in with me.'' Gale stated firmly, opening the car door.

''No! Gale, its my baby too. Don't push me out!''

''Dewey's right, Gale i'll go park the car. He'll go in with you, you both need each-other, now go!'' Gale sighed in defeat, stomach feeling like it was being stabbed and twisted repeatedly, she really couldn't be dealing with a an argument right now.

The dark haired reporter, stood up, muttering a quick 'FINE.' as she waited for her no good husband to get out of the car. As he did, Sid got in the front, as drove towards the carpark. Leaving Husband and Wife alone.

''Does it still hurt?'' he asked tentively.

''No shit!'' Gale said fiercely, gripping on to his arm tightly. ''Oh shit. Dewey...i'm bleeding.'' she uttered slightly, eyes darting around in the darkness, in fear.

_I said I didn't want this baby, now i'm closing it._

_Karma's a bitch._

''What? Is that bad?'' He asked, cluelessly.

''YES DOOFUS!'' she exclaimed, ''I feel woozy...'' she admitted, and Dewey did the first thing that came to his head. He picked his wife up bridal style and carried her into the hospital. Ignoring her protest that she wasn't an invalid, she didn't struggle though. And seconds later, he felt her go limp, and pass out slightly.

''This is all my fault... I said I never wanted this baby, now i'm losing it...'' she croaked as she drifted out of consciousness. He gripped her tightly, trying to ignore the sticky liquid he could feel dripping on his arm.

_This is all my fault._

Sid finally found a parking space, in the top parking lot, it was practically deserted, yet full of cars, she sighed in relief, mind idly wondering whether Gale would be ok. But now, Ghostfaces words rang in her mind.

_Don't go wondering around in the hospital on your own. Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? _

Sidney wasn't stupid, she knew the rules, she would probably get attacked. Reaching into the clove compartment of Deweys car, she reached for his spare gun. And picked it up, slowly getting out of the car. Setting her sights firmly on the door that led to the stairwell. As she got out, and slammed the door. The sound echoing slightly, her phone rang. Answering immediately, she was fully ready to launch into a massive argument, that would probably lead to her murder, but she was cut off.

''Hello Sidney, wanna play a game?''

''Not particularly.'' she snapped, quickening her steps.

''Well, neither do Gale and Dewey, or Kirby and Jill. But they haven't got a choice, so shall we continue?''


	10. Sadistic

_K, im just gonna assume a hospital has lots of steps;D and stairwells..._

10: Sadistic.

Sidney sucked in a sharp breath at the mention of her friends names, instantly worrying for their safety, tempted to leg it back to the car and race home, yet she couldn't. It didn't work like that.

''I'm listening.'' she said finally.

Ghostface chuckled, obviously having gotten the response he wanted. ''Well... Its a game called, guess where the killer is? I'm either in the hospital, or inside the Roberts residence, you have to guess where, and get there in a time limit to save your friends. Comprende?''

Sidney scoffed, ''your not in the hospital! And even if you are, there are people everywhere! You can't do shit.'' she snapped, reaching the door for the stair well, sighing in frustration as the lift stated it was out of order. She weighed up her options, she was going to regret this.

''You really wanna test that? Besides, I'm sure i'd have just enough time to slip in to Gales hospital room and slice her open, killing her and that baby. Well, it its not dead already. And, with any luck it is. Or, I'm sure I could find the time to get Sheriff Riley alone, and finally kill him. Sheesh, that man has more lives that a cat, well, until now. I'm gonna be the one that does him in, believe me.''

''I'd like to see you try.'' She snapped, hop-footing it up the stairs, two at a time.

''That could be arranged, you know Sidney'' he leered.

''Your pathetic.''

''Your a dead woman walking''

''Oh how original.'' she drawled, looking behind her quickly as she heard a sound, holding her breath slightly. Nearly tripping on the steps, she felt for the gun in her jacket pocket. Sidney just hoped it was loaded.

''This isn't about being original Sid, its about killing, the originals. Now, are you ready to play my game?''

''I'm not going to play your game!'' she practically shouted, the sound echoing off the walls,

''But you already are! This is a game, within' a game. Don't you see, this is all big one game... and your going to play by my rules.''

''THIS ISN'T A FUCKING Movie!'' she cried.

''It will be. Now, make your way back to the car park. This game has to be played fair.'' he whispered tauntingly.

''You do realise you've just made this a whole lot easier don't you? Your in the hospital, there. Can I go now?''

''Ah,ah,ah! No, I heard your footsteps on the floor, i'm not an idiot. You still have to play my game, I don't care how far up you are. Get your ass down the the parking lot.''

''Make me.'' she snapped, leaning against the wall, what the hell could she do?

''Don't push me, dear Sidney. Fine, if your so stubborn, you can stay where you are. You ready to play?'' he chuckled.

''Fuck you''

''I'll take that as a yes then. Right, here how we play. I'm going to give you three things of what I could see if I was at the hospital, and if I was at your cousins house. You have to decide where you think I am from these things. Get it?''

''Yes.'' she swallowed.

''Right then, im in the house, Jill is talking to Kirby at the breakfast bar, Kate Is making dinner, Kirby is gushing about how much she loves horror movies, especially Stab. Ironic huh? Now Kate has left the room, Jill's talking about Trevor, how pathetic he is..ect. Pretty much normal girl talk, do you believe me?'' there was a teasing edge to the cold voice, and Sidney was absolutely clueless.

''Why are you doing this!'' she whispered,helplessness evident in her tone.

'' All will be revealed in good time, but for now, do you want to decide now or listen to my description of Gale and Dewey?''

''No, you don't play fair! You didn't give me enough details, I don't know them, I don't know there patterns..I..its not fair.'' She exclaimed, trying to sound confident. You couldn't sound scared around Ghostface, it was weakness, that would get you killed.

''Well... you know dear of Sheriff Riley and his bitch of a wife don't you? Maybe this will help you realise where I am. You ready?''

''Please..don't do this. Just come for me, leave them out of this, leave them all out of this!''

'' Now wheres the fun in that Sidney?'' he chuckled, the sound sent a chill down her spine. ''Now, Gales been rushed off, seeing as shes losing that precious baby of hers, ha! I didn't even plan to make her loose it, not yet anyway. I planned to do that at the end, I wanted to feel the delicous slice of her flesh as I cut into her stomach, I wanted to tear that baby from her stomach. Still..''

''Your sick!'' Sidney cried.

''Oh I know! Great right?'' he teased. ''Now, im only going to say this once more. Are you ready?''

''Yes.'' she said calmly.

''Right, where was I? Oh yes, Poor Mrs Riley has been rushed off, leaving the great Sheriff alone in the waiting room. He looks like hes going to cry, what a wimp. Hes pacing up and down, asking every nurse that comes past, about his wife. Oh god, hes so desperate. Anyway, hes trying to call you, oh hes just been asked to turn his phone off. Ouch. Guess your getting no help eh Sid?''

''I don't know... I can't decide! Its too hard! Please, leave them out of this, come after me, I can handle that. Just leave Gale and Dewey and Jill and Kirby alone, please?''

''Well...when you ask so nicely! Do you not remember me Sidney? I DON'T DO BARGINING. You'll die when I want you to, and until then im going to kill everyone around you and make you suffer. You, Gale and Dewey that is. After all, all three of you are the originals, everyone always forgets the Rileys, but they went through it. Fell in love through it, and I think thats terribly disrespectful! Deweys sister, dear Tatum, your best friend remember? Got attacked while he was off in the woods getting frisky with Miss Weathers. She died. Heartbreaking really. Well...enough of that, do you have an answer? Do you know where I am?'' he drawled down the phone, and Sidney tried to stop the tears from falling as her deceased best friend was mentioned.

''Your... your in the house.'' she said finally, holding her breath.

''Wrong!'' he cried with glee.

''Then your at the hospital. Leave Gale and Dewey alone!'' she cried, rushing up the steps.

''Who says im anywhere near them? I lied.''

''What? So, your at my cousins?'' Sidney paused.

''No, i'm right here!'' a voice called from a few steps bellow her. Ghostface.

''Fuck!'' she exclaimed, running up the steps, two at a time, hardly bothering to reach for the gun, it would slow her down. She went to hang up the phone, but the killers voice stopped her.

''Don't you dare!'' sobbing slightly she raised to phone to her ear, trying to keep her pace.

''Hello?'' she whispered.

''Why don't you stop running Sidney? You always run, you say you want it to stop, to be over, but you always run! Don't you realise you dying would make all this stop? '' he jeered at her down the phone.

''How are you...your chasing me!'' she exclaimed, letting out a scream as the silver knife grazed her arm as she turned a corner, the arm that held on to the bannister being on the receiving end of the blow.

''When, in any of the stab movies, has their been only one killer Sidney?''

''Please...just leave me alone.'' Sidney whispered, feeling the blood trickle down from her arm, letting her weaknesses show.

''No can do, princess. Have fun with my partner, tell him to bring me back a souvenir, your heart perhaps? Mwhaa. Goodbye Miss Prescott.'' the call ended. And Sidney threw her phone behind her, hearing the delicous crack of the screen and the sound of it hitting the killer. _Take that asshole_ She thought.

Sidney saw the entrance to the hospital up ahead, a about 15 steps. She let out a relieved sigh. Legs tired and aching, feeling like she was going to have an emotional break down. What the fuck was wrong with her? She was normally so calm when something like this happened.

She screamed as something grabbed her leg, dragging her down a few steps, she fell face forward, holding out her arms, to brace her fall. The last thing she wanted to do, was get knocked out. Her scream turned into a cry of of pain as she heard the bone in her arm crack. Ghostface chuckled and flipped her over, placing his elbow on her arm sadisticly. Sid screamed, trying to push him off her. Feeling helpless. He laughed again, and raised his knife, the knife she'd seen so many times, she took the opportunity to kick the killer off her. Breathing heavily in relief as he flew backwards, slamming into the wall, fall in a daze, to the floor. Closing her eyes, she held her broken arm, ignoring the cut he'd sliced into her skin earlier, and ran towards the doors. Hardly sending a look backwards.

She pushed through the doors, it was quiet, with a few tired looking people sat down on waiting chairs, looking through magazines or holding their wounds. Sidney looked around helplessly, not knowing what to do. She wasn't the type of person to cause a scene, make a fuss. Luckily, she spotted Dewey walking through reception, heading for one of the wards, a coffee in hand.

''Dewey!'' she cried, still holding her broken, bleeding arm.

He spun around at the sound of her voice ''Oh my god, Sidney! What happened?'' he rushed towards her.

''I was attacked... On the stairwell. I think I've broken my arm. The killers long gone, I pushed him off me and managed to run here. How..Hows Gale? Is the baby?'' she swallowed.

''Oh god...I'll call for back up, get the CCTV checked. Lets go get a doctor, look at that arm... and I have no idea Sid, they won't tell me anything.''

Sidney tried to smile comfortingly at him, reasure him Gale and the baby would be fine, but she really couldn't.

''Come on...'' Dewey muttered, signalling that was the end of the conversation about his wife.

Gale woke up a hospital bed later, squinting slightly, she saw the bland coloured walls, and buzzing machines.

''What...the...hell?'' she mumbled, moving slightly to sit up but a sharp pain forced her back down.

_Oh God. The baby?_

Instantly, she placed her hands on her stomach, wishing she was far along enough to tell for herself whether her unborn child was okay. Gale hoped to god it was, she didn't want to loose it, despite the fact she was far from ready to be a mum, she did, deep inside, want this baby. Deep, deep inside. And that side was showing now.

_What the hell happened?_

A doctor entering the room intterupted the thoughts that swam through her hazy brain, he smiled at her brightly.

''Mrs Riley, glad you could join us...'' he said, picking up a clip board from the edge of her bed.

Gale couldn't bring herself to answer in the same tone.

''Is my baby...?'' she bit her lip, unable to say the actual words.

''We managed to stop the miscarriage Mrs Riley, your baby is fine.'' she exhaled in relief at his words. ''But, your going to have to take it easy for a while, bed rest for atleast a couple of weeks...'' he trailed off, knowing the sentence would not bode well.

Gale nodded reluctantly. ''Wheres my husband?'' she asked, looking around the room in disappointment.

The doctor cleared his throat awkwardly, ''Hes in Miss Prescotts room, she was attacked, shes broken her arm'' he said finally.

''Oh'' She couldn't help her crestfallen tone, she could of lost the baby, and he was looking after Sidney. Charming.

''I can get him for you if you want..?'' he asked kindly, heading for the door.

''erm... Yes please.'' she faked a smile as he nodded and walked out the door.

_He chooses her over me, every god damn time. _


	11. It Gives Me Thrills To Wind You Up

**11: It gives me thrills to wind you up.**

Dewey sat on the edge of the hospital bed, left arm loosely around his closest friends shoulders as she clutched her bandaged arm and spoke to one of his officers. He zoned out as Hoss asked questions about her attack, muttering about Perkins needing to hurry up checking out the security cameras and basically just filling in for him, and Judy. He idly wondered where she'd got to, she'd disappeared into the night after that kiss. Dewey didn't blame her.

''Well thank you for your time Miss Prescott... Sheriff, i'll go see whats taking Perkins so long, then report back to you, let you get back to your wife.'' the two men shared a knowing smile, having become sort of friends after working together for the best part of three years. Hoss reminded him a lot like a younger version of himself. And he'd been there in the time they'd be working together, whenever Dewey'd had a particularly rough argument with Gale, and he'd done the same back with his own wife.

''Try and get a hold of Hicks while your at it?'' Hoss nodded, having heard the full story of what happened. With Gale having a choice of who died. Everyone in that room, was thinking the same thinking. That Judy Hicks, with her blonde hair and crazy eyes, was most probably dead.

''Will do, Sheriff. I hope Mrs Riley is okay.''

_I hope so too. _He thought in his head, almost regretting leaving his wife alone when she could have been losing their unborn baby. He'd left her to look after Sidney, when she very much needed him, just as much, or maybe even more.

It wasn't his fault though, and it wasn't as if he loved Sidney more than Gale. Which he really didn't. Hell, he loved that woman more than anything, more than life itself. She may be a pain in the ass half the time, but she was _his _pain in the ass. And Dewey loved her for it. She was fiercely independent yet everything he did was to protect, and look after, her. He'd fight to the death for her, defend her even when she was the one in the wrong, he'd _die for her. _They we're complete opposites, Him, kind and caring to everyone. Her, fierce and ice cold to everyone apart from him. She was a bitch, and bitchy, he was anything but. It was all part of her charm though, and you couldn't help but watch her in awe. Her own husband, was no exception. Dewey loved the fact that he, was her only exception. Everyone else got the 'super bitch' Gale Riley, he got his wife.

They fought like mad most of the time, but it was just who they were. Besides, the best part of falling out, was making up right? And boy making up was fun when Gale was involved. He smiled at the memories.

He loved Gale Weathers-Riley. He'd only left her because he still felt some guilt about letting his sister die when he could have saved her, and Sidney was Tatum's best friend, it was almost like she was his sister now. But not quite, Tatum was his little sister, and nothing or nobody would ever replace her.

''She'll be fine Dew, I promise. Gales strong, and with both of your genes, that baby will be too.'' Sidney reassured, knowing what he was thinking.

Dewey managed a smile ''Thanks Sid, but...'' he trailed off as a Doctor entered the room.

''Hows that arm Miss Prescott?'' he asked kindly.

''Could be better'' she shrugged.

''Hmm, well... oh yes, and Sheriff Riley, your wife is awake. She wants to see you.''

Dewey couldn't keep the smile that formed on his face. ''Right, okay. I better go and see her, you'll be alright Sid?'' the words _is the baby okay?_ Died on his lips as he stared at the doctors smiling face. He couldn't bear to ask them, he wanted to, just to have a heads up over how his wife would be feeling but he daren't. Dewey hoped to god that the baby okay, in the past few hours, he'd tried not to think about it. But it was time to find out whether in 6 months time, him and Gale would be parents. He prayed they would be, his deepest fear that if they had really lost this baby then this would be the end of them. They fought so often, and the baby had sort of brought peace to the house, it bought them back together. They were on the same page now, he didn't want them to fall apart. Again.

Sidney nodded ''Yeah, I'll be fine. Now, go to your wife!'' she ushered, pushing him off the bed. Needing no more encouragement, he nodded at the doctor and walked out of the door quickly.

''Sheriff!'' a voice called behind him as he rushed to Gales hospital room, stopping him in his tracks.

Dewey turned around, seeing Hoss and Perkins with worried expressions on their faces.

''What?'' Dewey said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice, he really wanted to see his wife.

''Its Judy.'' Perkins said simply.

Sheriff Riley sighed. ''What about her?''

''We can't prove anything for sure Sheriff, but her sister has reported her missing, and her car has been found on the outskirts of town, there was blood everywhere. Her blood, but there was no body.'' Hoss shrugged his shoulders, he'd never really liked Judy Hicks. She was a suck up, and just really annoying. He couldn't deny he shared the same opinion as his bosses wife.

''Oh god.''

''I think we should interview Gale, sir. I mean, she was the one who was interacting with the killer...''

''My wife has nothing to do with this Hoss, leave her out of it. She's been hospitalized because of all this, and I highly doubt she wants to talk about it, even if she did know anything. And she doesn't.'' Dewey warned, feeling fiercely protective. He failed to mention why she had actually been rushed to hospital, no-one else knew about this baby, apart from him, her, Sidney and Judy.

''Yes, but Sheriff... with all due respect, I don't suspect Gale, but she could be a key element to finding out whether Judy is dead or alive.'' Perkins tried.

''Who's the sheriff of this town? Yes, me. I call the shots, your not interviewing my wife. I'll talk to her, but no way am I letting you interrogate her. She's not a suspect.''

''I'm not saying she is, but after all Sir, weren't you the one to say, We're all suspects?'' Dewey's anger flared, was Hoss really trying to wind him up?

''Get this into your head, Marcus Hoss. You will leave Gale alone, and get on with your job. Do I really need to tell you how to do that?'' the sheriff snapped.

Marcus realised he'd crossed the line, and stepped back. Holding his arms out in front of him in apology.

''Sorry...''

''So you should be.'' Dewey said flatly. ''report to me to me instantly if you find something'' with that, he stormed off to Gales hospital room.

He paused outside his wife's hospital room, watching her from a gap in the blinds. Her eyes we're closed, and he guessed she was asleep. She looked almost angelic like, portraying an innocence he knew for a fact, did not exist. Dewey smirked at the thought but quickly shook his head. _Don't even go there. _He thought to himself.

He wondered if she was still mad at his kiss with Judy. Of course she was! Everyone that knew Gale, and he certainly did, would know she wasn't the type of woman to take her husband kissing another woman lightly. He didn't blame her. She hated Judy, and it was no secret that she despised the fact he worked with her. Not because she was jealous (although he secretly knew she was), but because... well to be honest, he wasn't all sure why. He just knew she did, and would never admit it was because she was jealous. If she did in fact envy Hicks, then she must be crazy. Because in his eyes, there was no comparison. He hoped to god she realised that. The kiss was a massive mistake, Dewey wished he could take it back, he'd give anything to take it back. Because then, they might not have been here. Gale wouldn't even have to worry about losing the baby, and Sidney wouldn't have been attacked.

Deciding he probably looked like suspicious just standing outside like this, he pushed the doors open and made his way inside. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound, and slowly she pulled herself up to sit back against the pillows, not uttering a single word. Dewey saw the look in her eyes, the disappointment, the hurt, and the betrayal, all the things he'd forced on her. He also saw her hand placed casually on her stomach.

''Is the baby..?'' he asked carefully.

''The babies fine. I just have to take it easy for the next few weeks.'' she shrugged her slender shoulders, and turned her head so she wasn't looking at him. She may have wanted to see him before, but he'd kissed Judy, _He'd caused all this!_ And he'd left her to look after Sidney. To say she was not impressed, was a understatement.

''Thank god!'' he breathed a sigh of relief. The baby was okay. ''I'll look after you.'' Dewey nodded, confirming it to himself, as well as her.

Gale shook her head indignantly, still refusing to look at him. ''I neither, want, nor need, you to look after me Dewey. I can take perfectly good care of my self, and this baby. I don't need you.'' her tone was cold, and hard.

''I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry Gale!'' Dewey exclaimed, reaching out for her hand, but she snatched it back and recoiled. Her whole expression screamed _DON'T TOUCH ME. _

_''I know.'' _

''Gale, please look at me.'' he begged.

''No.'' She snapped.

''Gale please, I love you, you know how sorry I am.''

Finally she turned to look at him. ''Its not even about that any more Dewey.'' she said simply.

''Then what the fuck Is it about?''

''US! We can't keep doing this! I can't keep doing this!'' Gale cried.

''Doing what?''

''Us.''

''What are you saying?''

''I'm saying...'' she paused. ''that we don't work any more.''

''Gale...'' Dewey said warningly, Knowing where this was going.

''I... this whole thing is stressing me out. Ghostface, you... everything! All we ever do is fight Dewey.''

He scoffed. ''All we ever do?, my ass.''

''Maybe not in the last few days, but before we found out about this baby. You can't deny it Dewey, we fought over simple shit, ALL THE TIME. And with you and Judy... I don't think I can stay in the same house as you without rowing.''

''I'll admit it, we fight, but I love you. And you know how sorry I am, we can just forget about it?''

''NO! We cannot! I don't want to fight about it with you Dewey, because if I start on this, I will not stop. And you know, how bad our fights can get Dew. I can't keep calm around you right now. And i'm not risking our babies life, on some petty fight about that bloody woman.''

_Dewey ducked out of the way just before a vase that was as expensive as it was vile, that he faintly remembered as a wedding present, came flying through the air aimed for his head. Her throw had gotten better after countless amounts of constant rowing and fighting, so ducking was actually necessary now. Her shot landed right behind him, and if it wasn't actually intended to smash into his head, he would have been proud of his wife for her impeccable aim. _

_Gale sighed as she watched it miss, sending a death glare at her husband, she couldn't even remember what they were fighting about any more. It seemed like all they ever did lately was fight. There personalities clashed on so many levels, and it all caused some train wreck of an argument that both sent them spinning into a world of anger where both of them would scream, shout, and throw expensive items, hoping to injure, hurt or seriously maim each other. They rowed so much that every argument just blended into the next one. A sly remark about his work with Judy Hicks, or her reporting would escalate to screaming and throwing so fast, it would give you whiplash to watch. Today, was no exception. It was funny how all their fights came after comments about each others work. _

_Dewey glared right back at her, watching her reach for a heavy ornament off the side, and lift it up. He knew what was coming, he jumped to the side, and felt the 'whooosh' as it glided through the air. He heard something else smash behind him but didn't look back._

_''Crazy bitch.'' he muttered under his breath, after 9 years of marriage, you'd have thought they would be more mature that to row like 5 year old children. _

_''WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?'' She cried, stalking towards him, and whacking him in the arm with an oversized cushion._

_''You heard.'' he snapped._

_''yes, I did! I am not a crazy bitch! You just keep pushing! And pushing, and trying to wind me up!'' _

_''hey! Don't pin this all on me! I'm not the one being physcotic and trying to smash my skull in with vases and bloody ornaments!'' _

_''you deserve it.'' she said coldly._

_''NO I dont! All I ever do is Love you! And you throw it back in my face!'' Dewey snapped._

_''Yeah, and then you go running to JUDY!'' _

_''She's my friend! That is all!'' _

_''AND I'M YOUR WIFE! What, is she your, SHOULDER TO CRY ON WHEN I'M BEING A BITCH?'' _

_''Yep.'' he shrugged flippantly._

_''Wrong answer, Riley.'' she snapped, reaching out, and slapping him round the face. He recoiled and held his cheek, she could see the anger rising in him. Gale couldn't help but smirk, she loved winding him up. _

_''WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? TO SAY? SHES MY FRIEND! SHES NOTHING ELSE, A FRIEND IS ALL. I LOVE YOU, YOUR MY WIFE, NOT HER.''_

_''WELL NO SHIT.'' she held up her hand, showing off her engagement ring, and wedding one.''doesn't stop her wishing does it?''_

_''OH MY GOD GALE, I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU MUST EAT SO MANY LEMONS! YOUR SO FREAKING BITTER.'' _

_''Nice song reference there. Original. What am I supposed to say? I'd rather be with your friends mate? Cause they are much fitter?'' the words did the trick, and he backed her up against the wall angrily. _

_''Don't you dare.''_

_''Dare to what exactly?'' _

_''you know exactly what your doing Gale'' he growled._

_''Enlighten me?''_

_''Your trying to wind me up.'' he said simply._

_''and its working isn't it?'' she taunted._

_''WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?''_

_'' She acts like shes the one thats married to you for fucks sake, did you see the way she was talking to me today?''_

_''OH GOD FORBID SOMEONE TALKS DOWN TO GALE FUCKING WEATHERS?'' _

_''Thats not fair!'' she exclaimed._

_''Alls fair in love and war, sweetheart.'' Dewey drawled._

_''Asshole.'' she glowered darkly._

_''Not so nice when your on the receiving end is it?'' _

_''DON'T START DEWEY.'' she cried._

_''Why? I'm telling it like it is, calling it like I see it. Just like my lovely wife does.''_

_''YOUR SUCH A DICK.'' Gale went to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist._

_''Don't even think about it.'' he warned._

_She smirked,''oh I thought about it, sweetheart.''_

_Bitch, he thought._

_''Fuck this.'' he said, stepping back._

_She grinned ''aw, is it all getting to much for little sheriff riley? Can he not take the heat?'' she taunted._

_He took her by surprise, by slamming his fist into the wall next to her head, she stood frozen in fear._

_''I repeat, your such a crazy bitch Gale Weathers.'' Dewey said, storming out the room._

_It wasn't funny any more, she thought as she slid down the wall._

_''Its Gale Riley now.'' she muttered to herself, sighing._

''What are you suggesting?'' he asked, unimpressed.

''I'm suggesting, you move out.'' Gale said slowly.

_Well fuck that._ He thought.

''No, effing, way.'' Dewey said, instantly.

''Don't make this difficult Dewey.'' she warned.

''I'm not. But I refuse to leave our home, theres a killer on the loose Gale! I'm not letting you be alone.''

''Why won't you listen to me? I CAN LOOK AFTER MYSELF.'' she snapped, trying to remain calm. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts_. She chanted in her head, desperately wanting to smash her husbands head in.

''I don't care. I love you too much to let you get hurt, i'm staying .'' Gale saw there was no way out of this, and glowered.

''Fine, whatever. Your sleeping in the guest room.'' She shrugged.

''Fine.'' they sat in silence for a while, both seemed to be mulling thoughts over in their head.

''Can you just, leave me alone now? Go see Sidney, you seemed quick to jump to her aid before.'' bitterness en-laced itself within her voice, and she couldn't help it.

''Whatever.'' Dewey shrugged, standing up, not bothering to argue. He as he stood up. ''Judy's dead.'' he muttered, surprising himself.

Gale looked at him blankly, ''Good.''


	12. All My Sleeves Are Stained Red

**And my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth that I have said.**

_Got a secret, can you keep it? Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I know you, then I know you won't tell what I said. Because, two can't keep a secret, if one them is dead._

''She said WHAT?'' Sidney exclaimed from her position on the hospital bed, dismay filling her eyes.

''I really don't want to go over it again, Sid...'' Dewey trailed off, perching on the side of her bed, taking off his hat. The stress of the day finally getting the better of him. That whole fight with Gale had really knocked him for 6... he just didn't know _what to do any more. _All that he knew, was he loved her way to much to let her go over a stupid mistake. Everybody made mistakes, and he was certainly paying for his.

''So your finished? For good? Like, getting a divorce finished?'' She asked carefully, not knowing how to help her closest friend.

''No! At least, I don't think so... she just said she wanted me to move out. Nothing about a divorce.'' he trailed off, a new paranoia entering his brain. He'd never even thought about them _getting a divorce! _It was stupid to say out loud, but he'd always thought they'd last forever. That they'd grow old and grey together, (not that he could ever see Gale growing old and grey.. Gracefully any way.)

''Right, yeah, forget I said anything about a divorce...'' She could see she'd put the a new fear in her oldest friend. He loved his wife, separating from her, would literally destroy him. She knew that, it was easy to see. ''Dewey, you know she doesn't mean it. She's pregnant, and hormonal, she nearly lost the baby today. She's not thinking straight. She doesn't mean any of it. She loves you, you know that, I know that, everybody knows that. Gale needs to time to think things through, and see the best way to protect herself and your baby, is to be with you.''

Dewey ran his fingers through his tousled hair, letting out a stressed sigh. ''Look, Sid. I know your trying to make me feel better and everything, but its not working. My own wife wanted my out of the house, do you have any idea how much that hurts? No, you don't. The only thing that is going to make me feel better is being able to hold my wife in my arms. Not petty excuses for her behaviour, no matter how true they might be.''

Sidney nodded slowly, understanding. ''I'm gonna go talk to her, that woman needs some sense knocking into her. She needs how lucky she is.''

''Sid, no! Leave her alone, please. You know how Gale is, she won't listen you. You yelling at her, is only going to make her worse. Trust me, I know my wife. I'm just going to let her cool off.'' he tried but Sidney wouldn't take no for an answer, she hopped off the bed and pushed past Dewey, but he grabbed her arm. ''_Don't.''_

''Dewey, do you want your wife back or not? I know what Gale is like, I know how to handle her, just let me do this for you. She doesn't how lucky she is! She has you, and she's going to have you. No matter what shit she pulls, and she can't even see that. It's time she did.''

''Your a heartless bitch! You know that Gale?'' Sidney cried, rushing into the room in a mass of messy raven hair, and bandages. Gale looked up from the magazine she was reading innocently, raising an eyebrow curiously.

''Excuse me..?'' Her voice was soft, and quiet. She was drained after her fight with Dewey, she felt _so bad._ And not just because of her recent baby scare. (the painkillers she was drugged up on were taking care of that.) Gale sensed this visit was going to be far from pleasant. Her darling husband had obviously gone running to his best friend. Ugh.

''You don't know how lucky you are! Dewey loves you more than anything else in the world, and you treat him like dirt!'' Gale held back a snort, sighing instead. Slowly, she closed her magazine. Sidney saw it was one of those 'Mother and Baby' magazines. _Oh how adorable. _She wasn't even showing yet!

''You know nothing about our relationship Sid, so get the hell off that high horse of yours.'' She didn't raise her voice, just narrowed her eyes. She'd spent years perfecting her 'Don't fuck with me' look, but it didn't faze Sid. Gale's whole 'don't fuck with me' persona, really irritated her for some reason. She expected everybody to be jealous of her, and no matter how much it might be true sometimes, Gale needed to learn when to shut her mouth.

''He made a mistake Gale! He was punished enough when he thought you'd lost the baby; there's no need to kick him out!''

''For the record, we worked it out, he's not leaving, just sleeping in the guest bedroom for a while.'' Gale snapped coolly.

''He's your husband!''

Gale scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, silently telling herself to _remain calm. _''Didn't stop him making out with Judy did it? I think I was the one that got treated like I was nothing here, Sidney.'' Her tone of voice was now nonchalant, she had a right to be upset, she knew she did. She was _right._ ''Besides, why are you suddenly on his side? I was the one who got hurt here. Hello, I'm lying in a hospital bed!''

''Because you kicked the one person that loves you unconditionally out of the house, for some full of shit reason!''

''I nearly lost our baby today, Sid. I need to keep my emotions in check, and stay calm. That's not going to happen, if he's there in my ear trying to explain what happened with Judy. And don't say, all I need to do is forgive him. Because it's not happening. I can't forgive him, not yet.''

''Or, maybe you just can't forgive yourself.'' Sidney raised her eyebrows, and turned around quickly as the door opened. She gripped her bandaged arm, expecting to see Dewey; or the killer. But, it was neither. Sidney couldn't remember the woman's name, only that she was close friends with Gale.

''Shelby, hey...'' that was it, Shelby Halsey, she was a music teacher. Sid rolled her eyes, as 'Shelby' rushed to give Gale a hug, high heels clicking against the vinyl floor.

''I came as soon as I heard, how are you feeling?'' she gushed, throwing her very expensive looking bag against the chair, raising her eyebrows as she saw Sidney pulling the same expression. ''Ah. I'm not interrupting anything am I?''

Gale shook her head, more relaxed than before. ''No, Sid was just leaving, weren't you Sidney?'' She narrowed her eyes again, gesturing towards the door.

Sid scoffed, heading for the door. She paused in the door way, turning to face the two women.

''You can't even admit it, can you? It's not Dewey, you can't forgive. It's yourself, because I know, deep down you blame yourself for making him stray. You feel incredibly guilty that your not a proper wife, not for him anyway. Am I nearing the truth?'' she challenged, and had the pleasure of seeing Gale's face fall, but as soon as the expression was there, she saw it vanish, and be replaced by her 'poker face.'

''Fuck you.''

''Hit a nerve have I?''

Shelby bit her lip at the scene, torn on what to do.

''Leave me alone, Sidney.''

''Fine, whatever. But just remember, while you try and block out that self hatred, your not the only one that's hurting. Dewey's paying for his mistake, just as much as you are. More so, even-''

''You should go, now.'' Came Shelby's voice, cold and hard. She didn't like people trying to taunt her closest friend, specially when unlike a lot of other times, Gale hadn't done anything wrong.

Sidney rolled her eyes, and slammed the door behind her. Gale stared after her for a second, eyes lingering on the door way.

''Bitch.'' the way she said it, so calm with a touch of malice, made Shelby laugh.

''I've always thought she was overrated.''

''You have to say that, your my best friend.'' Gale laughed, trying to forgot about her conversation with Sidney, she was not right. She didn't hate herself, not for that anyway. Stupid whore didn't know what she was talking about.

''Forget about her, she's a jealous bitch, she's always wanted what you and Dewey had. She doesn't understand what your going through. She's just trying to get in his good books, by trying to make you see the error your ways. Fuck her.'' Shelby said soothingly, hopping next Gale on the bed, leaning her head of dark waves against her friends with a sad smile on face.

''I don't know.. I was so sure I did the right thing about Dewey; keeping my distance so that the baby would be fine. But the truth is, being pregnant with a killer on the loose is a nightmare, if it carries on, then there's going to come a time, as much as I hate to admit, when I can't protect myself as well as I can now. It would be safer, to be on good terms with Dewey... I just don't know any more...''

''Gale, I understand, I do. I may not know what its like, but I understand your logic. You have to do what's best for the baby now, that little child inside of you, has to come first. Soon there'll both realise that. Everything has to come second to the health of your baby.''

Gale looked at her friend fondly, a small smile playing on her lips, ''When did you get so smart?''

Shelby laughed. ''I've always been smart, you've always been just to headstrong to notice you'd met your match in me.''

She scoffed playfully. ''Met my match? Don't think so darling, your _not that smart.'' _

''Your impossible..''

''Please, your just as bad!''

Their giggles were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. Shelby looked around in confusion, and Gale's smile was wiped straight off. She reached under the pillow for her Iphone and brought it to hear nervously.

''Hello..?''

''Hello Gale.''

Gale froze, almost knowing this was going to happen. She fiddled with the edge of the bed covers, in fear, almost.

''What the fuck do you want?'' she snapped, avoiding Shelby's questioning gaze. This was the last thing she needed.

''Tut, tut. No pleasantries this time?'' the voice tormented, the familiar voice of Ghostface ringing in her eyes.

''Like you deserve anything like that.''

''How's the baby, Gale?''

''Fine, no thanks to you.'' She replied, trying to act cool and calm.

''_Shame._''

''What's a shame, is that you continue to think that I'm _afraid _of you. To think, that I see you, as an actual threat to my life.'' Shelby placed her head on Gale's shoulder, trying to listen in on the conversation, Gale resisted in pushing her away, instead leaning her own head on top of her friends.

''You really think I buy that? Bullshit.''

''Bull true!''

''No, its rubbish. Your scared of me; your scared of what I'll do to Dewey, and your scared that I'll kill your baby. And you know what? You have a right to be scared; think of all the things I could do to hurt you, the possibilities..\ baby, that adds a whole new level to this game. Think about it, the kills have to way more extreme, and I'll bed there are tonnes of twisted shit that can be done to a pregnant woman.'' Ghostface taunted, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She tried not to wince. As she went to retort something back, Shelby prised the phone from her fingers quickly, her facial expression telling her it wasn't the time to ask questions. She brought the Iphone to her ear, her best confident face on. Being a teacher of the dramatic arts, meant she could pretend everything was okay, when it really wasn't, and get away with it, even when Gale Riley was in the room.

''Listen here, you spineless piece of shit. Leave my friend alone, if you harm one hair on her head, I swear to god! I will kick your ass into next week, and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be taken to jail. Comprende?'' she used her best 'no nonsense' teacher tone, letting no fear show.

''Ah, Miss Halsey, I've been waiting for the moment you got involved in my little game. Things just got a lot more _interesting. _Goodbye for _now.'' _with that, the killer hung up the phone with an evil chuckle, making the hairs on the back of Shelby's neck stand up on end. Handing the phone back to Gale, she looked across at her friend with a sort of dazed look.

''If I get killed for sticking up for you, I swear, I will haunt your pregnant ass for rest of your life.''

Gale managed a smile, shoving her friend playfully. ''It won't come to that, I'm not going to let you die for me. It's not fair for you to get involved in this.''

''I think everybody in this town is a part of his sick little games, whether they know it, or not.''

Gale sighed, massaging her temples to stop the headache she could feel coming. Weren't those drugs she was on supposed to be 'painkillers'? Shelby bit her lip, seeing how deeply affected her best friend was by all this, she just didn't know how to comfort her through something like this. Give her Gale when she'd fought with Dewey, she could handle that. No problem. But Gale, pregnant, practically husband less with a killer on the loose? Might as well admit defeat now.

''Look, sweetie, you need to forgot about the killer, pretend that doesn't exists. You just to concentrate, on yourself, and your baby for a while. Thing's will get bed, you'll figure about. I promise, and I'll help you. Whatever you need, whenever, wherever. You know I'm just a phone call away.''

The dark haired beauty managed a small smile, ''There was something I've been meaning to ask you, I talked to Dewey about it the other day... and he thought it was a great idea.''

''Go ahead, ask me then. Don't leave me in suspense!'' She teased.

''Shelby Marie Halsey, will you be godmother to my unborn child?'' She asked, her voice coming across prim and proper, hardly bothering to stop the grin that spread across her face at the sound of her own voice.

Shelby's small smile turned into a beam very quickly, and she nodded, vigorously. ''Of course! Oh my god, I can't believe you would consider me for something like that... I would expected Sidney or something..''

Gale scoffed, ''after today? Your having a laugh aren't you? I don't want her anywhere near me.. but Sadly, she's Dewey's choice. I picked you, and he picked her. But don't worry, if anything happened to us, this kid would be put in your care, not hers.'' Gale nodded firmly, as if confirming it herself.

''Well, I'd be honoured. God, I am gonna be like... the cool, hip aunty this kid never had!'' She gushed, clapping her hands excitedly. Gale mock rolled her eyes, but didn't stop smiling.

''Erm, excuse me? If anybody's going to be 'the hip, cool aunty.' It'll be me. I am, this child's actual aunt after all. Bad luck sweetie.'' Came a smooth voice from the door, arrogance and confidence spilling from every syllable. Gale's mouth fell open in shock at the sight of the figure at the door.

''Holy shit...'' she murmured, almost darkly.

''Hello sis!'' the dark haired woman exclaimed, placing her hand on her heart in mock affection. ''Long time, no see.''

Shelby was left stunned, staring with mouth agape at the Gale duplicate. Her sister? She didn't even know Gale had a sister. She'd always thought of Gale as the sister she never had. Whoa.

''Jane.'' the words left Gale's mouth quickly, hardly believing it.

''Gale.'' 'Jane' replied sarcasticly.

''What the FUCK are you doing here?''' She exploded, raising her voice ever so slightly. This was her sister. Jane Weathers, staring her dead in the face with no once of fear. Her sister, the sister she hadn't seen in god knows how many years.

''I heard about the accident on the news, thought I'd better come and see how my little niece or nephew was.''

Gale scoffed, placing a hand on her stomach protectively. Like a Mama Bear. Shelby found it incredibly cute. ''Your not having anything to do with this baby, Jane. Your not. Whatever gave you the idea that I wanted you to? I don't even like you! I haven't seen you in 7 years!'' She very nearly shouted, struggling to keep her emotions in check. Why now? Why after all this time was her sister back in her life? Did that mean Elliot was back too? Oh god, if her brother was out of prison.. Oh god, she could just see the nightmare unfolding, everybody was going to find out the truth. That was oh so obvious, The truth about that fateful summer where everything had spiralled so out of control that when she looked back, she hardly recognised herself. She was _so screwed._

''That's no way to talk to your sister, Gale.'' Jane warned, stepping closer to the bed, nearing her sister with narrowed eyes.

''Your _not my sister. _Not any more.''

''Ha. Come on sister! You know what they say, sisters are so close because they know every sordid little detail about each other! And that's certainly true with us, isn't it darling? Do you remember that summer? Do you remember what happened?'' Jane paused, not even paying attention to Shelby who was practically drowning in confusion in the corner. ''Because I do, and so does Elliot. But don't worry sweetie, we're family. We stick together, not that you'd believe it, with you running off to New York at the first sign of trouble in our perfect little life. You didn't stick by us Gale, it's kind of hard to see you as family right now.'' Jane was now right next to her sister, with a small smile she perched herself on the edge of the bed, staring Gale down with a smirk.

Gale took a deep breath, this scaring her more than Ghostface did. ''Jane, I'm warning you. _Shut the fuck up._''

''Truth too hard to handle eh sis?''

''Stop it. Please, just stop it.'' Gale all but begged, feeling her blood pressure rise with every minute. Shelby watched in alarm.

''Erm, I think everybody should just calm down, Gale really doesn't need the stress right now. There won't be a baby to fight over if things get over heated.'' Shelby trailed off as Jane's hard glare hit her, she bit her lip and stood up. ''right, that's my que to leave.'' She leaned down and kissed Gale on the cheek lightly, grabbing her bag. ''I'll call you later sweetie, come see you tomorrow. Bye Jane.'' without pausing she legged it out of that room. She sensed some serious shit was going down between the two sisters. And she really didn't want to be there when it did. Some things, she really didn't need to know about her best friend. And that not so little secret that seemed to be cooking up a storm between the two Weather's sisters, was one of them. She didn't notice the dark haired man standing by the door with a weird expression on his face. She just wanted to get the hell out of there; Jane scared the hell out of her. Could she be the killer? Shelby thought suddenly, _No, don't be stupid. They may look like they hate each other, but their sisters! _

Gale sighed as she watched Shelby go, looking across at her younger sister with a glare. She knew they were too similar for their own good, and it often meant they came to blows as kids, but this was extreme, even for them. Bringing the past up... Gale wondered if her sister really did want to hurt her.

''How DARE you? Just turn up here, and pick a fight? I know what happened, I remember it. There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about. But I can't change what happened. As much as I want to. It's not going to do any of us any good, if we just fight over it. We have to move on!'' She said darkly, keeping her voice low and calm. She wasn't about to let her good for nothing sister damage the perfect little baby inside her.

''Oh I can see you've moved on Gale, new town, new husband, new line of work, new baby. It's as if you can't stand to see any part of the old you. Do you remember her sis?'' Jane taunted, a malice in her eyes.

''WOULD YOU STOP IT?''

''NO! Its not fair that you get to forget all about this! It's not fair for you to be able to move on from this. Not while me and Elliot can't.''

''I'M NOT OVER IT!'' She all but yelled.

''Well, killing a man, then getting your little brother to take the blame, so that it wouldn't affect your career is pretty hard to get over, don't you think?'' Gale winced when she heard the words said out loud, she'd tried so hard to forget about it. To move on, and forget it ever happened. But some things really were impossible.

''You were just as much as responsible as I was Jane!''

''You were the one that shoved a tyre iron in his chest, sister dear.''


	13. Let Go Of Her Hand

_**Previously.**_

_''Well, killing a man, then getting your little brother to take the blame, so that it wouldn't affect your career is pretty hard to get over, don't you think?'' Gale winced when she heard the words said out loud, she'd tried so hard to forget about it. To move on, and forget it ever happened. But some things really were impossible._

_''You were just as much as responsible as I was Jane!'' _

_''You were the one that shoved a tyre iron in his chest, sister dear.'' _

A/N I'm so sorry it took so long to get the last chapter out! I forgot my password and email for my account, and seeing it was an email I made specially for this, I couldn't access this until I remembered. I hope nobody's lost interest in this, and I PROMISE to update as much as I can before I go on holiday next month! So, enjoy this chapter! And review and let me know what you think! I noticed part 12 got lots of viewers, but barely any reviewers:L reviews make me happy and make me want to write quicker, remember that;)

I wrote this chapter listening to 'Let Go Of Her Hand' by Right The Stars (hence the title.) and I think it suits this chapter, (and Gale&Dewey in general) so take a listen, and tell me what you think?

**13. Let Go Of Her Hand.**

_Circling the thoughts that never leave me, searching for the best place to land. She could not be anybody different, and I could never change who I am. There must be something here that we can live on, must be something here that we both need. I just wanna find a space to breath in, she don't wanna miss a single beat. Fall away for the moment, try my best to understand. Close my eyes, then let go of her hand. Some things were not meant to be forever, some things we were never meant to keep. _

Gale squeezed her eyes closed tightly as her sister reminded her of the worst mistake of her life. (worse than when she let Dewey go.) She didn't mean to do it, she really didn't. It was just some stupid idiotic accident. She hadn't meant to kill him; not really. She let her memories take over, preparing herself for the night she'd tried so hard to block out, to come flooding back.

_''You bastard!'' a mere 24 year old Gale Weathers yelled, storming in to the house, dark wavy hair flowing behind her, heels clicking against the vinyl wood floor. She slammed the door for good measure. Her boyfriend of the time, Ian looked up from the paper he was reading innocently, raising his eyebrows curiously. He was handsome, with dirty blonde hair and tanned skin. Almost the opposite to raven haired, porcelain skinned Gale. _

_''What's wrong hunny?'' he said kindly, folding his paper and standing up, holding his arms out towards her. She shoved them away quickly._

_''WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG? THIS IS WHATS WRONG.'' She threw her cellphone at him, and he caught it with ease, looking down at the screen in confusion. His eyes widened, and a guilty glint appeared in them. He looked up._

_''Oh.'' he whispered, almost in a daze. He stared into his eyes, his emeralds orbs trying to search through her ice coloured ones to gage how she was feelings. Fucking furious, he decided and placed her phone down at the kitchen table, advancing towards her, an apologetic look on his face. ''How did you get this?'' he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. _

_''Somebody sent it me, blocked number.''_

_''Baby, this all just a misunderstanding... a mistake.'' he tried in a soft voice, trying to calm her down. It was like trying to calm a thunderstorm with a rain dance though. He saw the hurt, and the pain, and the betrayal splashed across her features. He knew he shouldn't have done it, deep down he knew she would find out. She found out about everything; she was a reporter, it was her job. He hated seeing her upset, seeing her cry, and although it rarely ever happened, he felt like a total ass hole for being the one to force the horrible feelings on her. Ian loved Gale, no matter what anybody said, no matter how much of a diva she was. _

_''A MISTAKE? That's what you call this? You putting your dick in my sister a MISTAKE? What happened her? We're you playing twister naked, and just so happened to slide-'' She shouted at him, breaking off at the end, refusing to cry. She would not cry. He didn't deserve her tears. _

_''Gale, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, and I love you.'' He murmured, he was a quiet person. Not out going, and high maintenance like his girlfriend. It wasn't out of unhappiness he'd slept with her sister, not all. He was happy with Gale, she made him smile, he loved her, but revenge almost. She was so busy trying to get her first big break, really break into the tabloid business that she hardly had time for herself, let alone him, or their relationship. Ian felt like her was being pushed aside, abandoned. He just wanted to be with someone who understood how he was feeling, and hated Gale as much as he did when he thought about how she was making him feel._

_''NO! You don't get to apologize to me! You slept with **my sister!** MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? You gonna tell me why you did it? Did you fancy the younger model or something? Because she is only two years younger than me! You. Fucked. My. Sister.'' Gale spat with malice, struggling to keep her cool, her breath was heavy and her chest rise and fell quickly. ''God, I COULD KILL YOU. AND HER!'' _

_''Jane.. was a mistake Gale, I don't have any feelings for her! I was drunk, and lonely. You weren't there, my mom had just died! And you were busy with some fucking story or another!'' He yelled back at her._

_''OH SO ARE YOU SAYING ITS MY FAULT YOU SLEPT WITH JANE?''_

_Ian shook his head, trying to keep his wits about him. If he lost control and really let rip, his relationship would be over quicker than... well, it would be over incredibly fast. ''No, darling I'm not saying that. I'm just saying... it was a tough time for me, and I lost control for a small period of time.'' _

_''A PERIOD SMALL ENOUGH TO GET JANE PREGNANT!''_

_Ian's breath caught in his throat. ''W-what..?'' Jane was pregnant? Holy shit. He was so screwed._

_Gale nodded with a grimace. ''That's right. The celibacy queen herself. You see, you didn't just take my sister's virginity, you got her pregnant as well. Got yourself in the family way, so to speak. Proud of yourself Ian?'' She placed a hand on her jutted out hip, her attitude still shining through despite her obvious anguish over her partner and sisters betrayal. _

_''I'm so sorry Gale! I promise, I won't have anything to do with her, or the baby, we can forget all about this and move on! Yeah?'' Ian attempted slowly, _

_''NO! We can't move on from this, we can't. I can't, and won't forgive you.'' _

_''I LOVE YOU!'' _

_''DIDN'T STOP YOU SLEEPING WITH MY LITTLE SISTER DID IT?'' She yelled, feeling the tears finally prick her eyes._

_''I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry, and it truly did mean nothing to me,'' He felt like crying himself, he could tell there will be no going back from this. Gale wasn't that type of woman, she wouldn't stand for betrayal. He knew it was over between them. _

_''This is typical you, you make a mistake and then apologize like It was nothing! Cheating is not nothing! You expect me to just forgive with a few words of apology? Dream on.'' _

_''I know what I've done Gale!'' _

_''But your not sorry for it.''_

_He stared at her for a moment, finally processing her words. Understanding. He remained silent._

_''Damn it Ian! Answer me!'' He wouldn't, and couldn't. He wouldn't hurt her any more than he already had. She stared back at him, ''that's all I needed to know.'' With a sad sigh, Gale turned on her heels and stormed upstairs, to pack her bags. _

_Watching her go, Ian paused for a moment, before rushing to grab her wrist and pull her towards him. She struggled in his hold, his touch now disgusting her rather than comforting her. _

_''Let. me. go.'' She spat, pulling her wrist back, wanting to claw his eyes out. She didn't want an explanation, she knew why he'd done it, to hurt her. It had fucking worked. _

_''I want to explain!''_

_''Frankly, I don't give a toss. It happened, you let it happen because you wanted to hurt me, you didn't tell me yourself. So to be honest, your just wasting your breath.''_

_''I only did it because I wanted you to feel how I felt!''_

_''I've never cheated on you! I'm many things Ian, but I'm not a cheater.'' She said with confidence, she had never cheated on him. Not once. _

_''That's not what I meant..'' he trailed off, knowing he was stepping on dangerous territory. _

_''THEN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN?'' _

_''I don't wanna hurt you Gale.''_

_''You already hurt me, Ian.'' Gale spat icily, _

_He stared into her eyes for a moment, as if deciding what way to go with this. Knowing it was the right thing to do, he opened his mouth, ''I did it to hurt you.''_

_She nodded her head slowly, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as the tears threatened to fall. She knew it was the reason, she just hadn't expected it to hurt so much when he said it himself. ''That's all I needed to hear.'' Recoiling in horror, she stepped back and rushed out of the kitchen. hop footing it up the stairs in her heels, taking them two at a time. _

_''GALE!''He yelled after her, following her quickly. He rushed upstairs, nearly at the top when he heard the bedroom door slam, and the familiar sound of the lock being turned. ''Gale, sweetheart, open the door. I need to explain.''_

_''NO! You need to leave me alone, I don't care why you wanted to hurt me, fact is you did. Nothing else matters,'' She cried from the other side of the door, he felt like he'd been stabbed when he heard her muffled tears. Ian stayed silent, sliding against the door. The reality of what he'd done sinking in. He'd wrecked the best relationship he'd ever had. Sure him and Gale had their differences, but they were so similar. Both had the same drive, same determination. But saying that, Ian, the fun loving one, knew in most ways, he couldn't be more different from the bitchy reporter. If that made any sense at all? He guessed because they were so similar, yet so different, they worked well as a couple. Well, until now. _

_''You know, I knew this would happen.'' came her now much more calmer, and collected voice. _

_He sighed, already given up the fight. ''What do you mean?'' _

_''Your just that type... when things are going wrong, or there slight imperfection in a relationship, you hit rock bottom and blame everything on your partner, and purposely try to hurt them. Since the start of the year, I knew this was inevitable. With me trying to my big break, and you already having yours and wanting to settle down. I just didn't want to acknowledge it.'' _

_There was silence, and he felt her move and slide down against the other side of the door. _

_Thinking for a moment, he couldn't help rolling his eyes. ''That is complete bullshit.''_

_''Is It really? You've become so needy in this past couple of months! You changed.'' _

_''NEEDY? ME? What about you? Miss high maintenance?'' He said, voice filled with sarcasm, dripping from every syllable._

_''Yeah, but I haven't changed. I've always been like that. Or were you so focused on you career that you failed to notice anything about me, until I tried to get what I wanted?''_

_''I thought I was what you wanted!'' _

_''Why do we keep turning this on to me? Your the one that cheated!'' She yelled, standing up and grabbing her suitcase from under the bed, flinging open the wardrobe. _

_''I only did It because you were pushing me away!'' _

_''Don't be such a big baby! We only drifted apart because you refused to support me like I supported you!''_

_''That's so not true! I have tried so hard to support you Gale, but it's hard when your job is the thing that wrecked our relationship.''_

_''No! What wrecked our relationship; was you screwing my sister and getting her knocked up!'' _

_''I only did that to hurt you like you were hurting me!'' _

_''What did I ever to do to make you wanna do that to me, Ian? Tell me, because all I ever did was try and love you!'' She practically screamed, throwing her clothes into her suitcase, tears now streaming down her face. _

_''YOU NEVER TRIED HARD ENOUGH!'' He exploded, sick of feeling like the bad guy here, he wasn't the only one to blame. Sure he'd slept with her sister, but she'd pushed him into her arms. He hated to hurt her, but Ian just couldn't take all the blame. He actually heard her sharp intake of protest, and literally fell into the room when she pulled door open angrily. _

_''HOW DARE YOU?'' She screamed, sending a swift kick into his ribs as he lay dazed half on the carpet of the landing, and half in their bedroom. He groaned in pain, holding his side._

_''What the fuck was that for? Your wearing heels Gale! That hurt!'' _

_She rolled her eyes, storming down the stairs, stopping to turn and look at him. ''I'm just doing a Ian, instead of facing the problem, I'm making you feel the hurt you made me feel. Immature, but I learnt from the best.'' With a final flick of her long hair, she rushed down the stairs, going straight into his 'study' as he liked to call it. Practically throwing the door open, she stared around the room sceptically, wondering what would cause the most damage. Staring at the red coloured walls, a evil smile appeared on her face as she looked up at his beloved guitar. Walking towards it calm, she reached up and (with a struggle) pulled in off the wall, holding it in her hands for a moment before holding the end with the strings. (her 'boyfriend' may be a guitar freak, but she had no actual idea what all the parts were called, don't judge.) She waited until she heard him running down the stairs, yelling a quick 'FUCK.' when he realised she was in his office. He skidded to a halt when he saw her with his precious instrument in her hands, holding his arms out in a sign of peace._

_''Baby... not the guitar.'' Ian practically begged, edging closer._

_''Yes the bloody guitar! You go on about me not loving you enough, but what about you? Lately all you do, is sit in here, making god awful sounds with this thing! Its like, because I have a dream, I have a future that might involve me getting out of the hell hole of a town, that you seemed to want to be around anything but me!'' With a stressed out sigh, she pushed her messy, tousled hair from her face._

_''You ever think it might because I fear the rejection? Because I know, that you will get out of here. Because I know whatever I do, I'll lose you to your job? I didn't want to spend time with you, because up to the facts! And even I did, spend time with you that is, you'd be so focused on getting your next story, it'd be like talking to a brick wall. Please, Gale. Put the guitar down.'' _

_Snorting, she shook her head. ''NO!'' She screamed, bringing the instrument against the oak desk, hard. Several times for that matter, enjoying the groans of protest it made, and managed a grin when she saw what she'd done to it. ''Hurts doesn't it?'' she taunted. _

_Ian watched in horror, he loved that thing. That bitch! ''You... you... BITCH!'' He yelled, rushing forward and enveloping her from behind, trying to salvage his beloved guitar. _

_Shoving him away from her, Gale threw it at the wall, hearing it clatter to the floor. Flashing him a manic grin, she began smashing and tearing up everything she set her sights on. His work files, his desk ornaments, his laptop, the lamp. All the limited edition posters he'd insisted on putting up? She ripped to pieces, enjoying the horrified look on his face a little too much. Unable to take any more, he grabbed her again and dragged her out of the room. ''STOP! JUST STOP IT!'' He screamed at her, pushing her against the wall._

_She glared. ''Don't you dare touch me, Ian Bolton.'' Gale warned, pushing a hand against her chest._

_He stared at her for a moment, before laughing and rushing back up the stairs. ''Lets see how you like it, eh Gale?'' he called over his shoulder, heading for their bedroom. She watched for a second, before sprinting after him, muttering a mantra of 'shit' as she did so. _

_''DON'T YOU DARE DO WHAT I THINK YOU GOING TO DO IAN!''_

_''Oh, I dare!'' he yelled back._

_''I am going to absolutely kill him.'' Gale swore under her breath, reaching the top step, nearly tripping in her heels. Quickly, she slipped them off her feet and threw them against the wall, pushing the bedroom door open quickly. She groaned inwardly as he tipped her suitcase up, and threw her clothes across the room, finishing that and moving towards the wardrobe. She gasped as she realised what he was going for. That dress._

_''Ian, don't you dare touch my dress.'' _

_He shot her a manic grin, much like the one she had wore smashing up his office. And pulled out that gorgeous red dress she had picked out for the Movie première next week; it was her first big gig as a reporter. If she got through that well, then 'the world was her oyster' according to her editor, and she was damn well going to get through it. With impeccable style. ''This dress, sweetheart?'' he asked, innocently, heading for her dresser._

_''You know damn well what dress, you ass!'' She cried, and watched in confusion as he rooted round her draws. It dawned on her though, she saw a flash of silver as he spun to face her. ''Don't. You. Dare.'' She warned, advancing towards him._

_Ian narrowed his eyes. Holding the dress up with one hand and the scissors with the other. ''Or what?'' _

_''I swear, I will fucking kill you!'' _

_''Well here in lies the problem, this dress? Its for work right? And work is the problem here, maybe if I got rid of it, our problems would go away? Don't you think, Sweetie?'' he drawled, he didn't believe a word he was saying himself, but it was sure winding his 'girlfriend' (or should he say ex girlfriend?) up. _

_''No, It wouldn't. My sister would still be pregnant, and I would hate you even more.'' _

_''Ah well, it makes you look like a slut any way. I'm saying you the pain.'' He said with a smile on his face, before taking the offending item to Gale's dress. He had the satisfaction of hearing the material tear as the scissors slide through the fabric. ''And such cheap material.'' Ian was lying of course, he knew how expensive this dress was. And he also knew how gorgeous she looked in it, but there was no way he was telling her that._

_''YOU BASTARD!'' She screamed, lunging for him, but he stepped back, holding her at arms length. Discarding the ruined dress somewhere on the carpet, sending the scissors clattering to the floor as well. _

_''Hurts, doesn't it?'' He echoed. _

_Her face was a picture, all scrunched up with anger, and hurt, eyes all red and puffy. With a shaky breath, she clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes without saying a word and walking calmly over to his side of the bed. He knew instantly what she was going to do._

_''Don't even think about.''_

_''Oh darling, I already thought about it.'' with a sweet smile, she held the only picture he had of him and his parents up for him to see. (his father had left him several weeks after that picture had been taking, and it was the only one they had as a family. And considering his mother had died last week, it was pretty special.) Loving his devastated expression, she ripped the picture straight through the middle. ''Whoops!'' she exclaimed innocently, clapping a hand over her mouth in mock surprise. ''My bad.'' _

_With a cry, he rushed towards her and pushed her down on the bed. Grabbing hold of her neck tightly. She let out a strangled scream of surprise, but locked her eyes on his nevertheless, daring him to do it. Gale knew he wouldn't. Deciding to see how far she could push him, she gasped out; ''I never noticed how girly soft your hands were.'' _

_''Shut up.'' He growled. Ian breathed heavy, hold tightening on her neck, seeing her struggle to breathe, enjoying it when she tried to pry his hands away. He searched for fear in her eyes, unable to find any. He frowned, and gasped when Gale's knee met his groin, hard. He loosened his hold as he stumbled back, groaning in pain. Gale grinned, rubbed her neck._

_''You fight like a girl darling.'' She spat sweetly, advancing towards him._

_He glared at her, ''Blow me.'' Seconds later, her hand met his face in a hard slap, his head flew to the side, his cheek instantly stinging. He grabbed her wrist in response, pulling her closer and using his spare hand to yank the diamond necklace from her neck. _

_She gasped, both in shock and slight pain. That was her grandmother's necklace. She would literally kill him if he broke it. ''Don't you dare.'' Gale warned slowly, seeing the look in his eyes. He was going to get even, that bastard. _

_''Oh I dared.'' with a chuckle, Ian heard the satisfying clink as the chain broke. With an innocent expression he dropped it to the floor, and stomped on it. Hard. Craack!_

_Gale watched him in shock, feeling the tears prick her eyes. Like his picture, that was all she had left of her deceased grandmother. With an angry cry, she ripped the lamp from its place on the bedside cabinet, the plug torn from the force of pull. She walked towards him calmly, seeing fear flash in his face. With Ian, Gale knew he wouldn't seriously hurt her. But with Gale, Ian couldn't be sure, she probably would._

_''Baby, don't do anything stupid...'' He trailed off, stepping backwards out of the bedroom, holding his arms out to keep her at a distance._

_''That was the only thing I had left of my grandmother!'' _

_''The picture was the only thing I had of my dad!'' Ian retorted, continuing to make his way towards the stair case. _

_''Oh boo hoo! You dad is alive, he just doesn't want you! And to be honest, I can't blame him.'' She yelled back at him, holding the lamp shade like a baseball bat, following him slowly. _

_''Take that back!'' He roared, struggling to keep his cool._

_She scoffed. ''Make me Ian.''_

_''What about you huh? Your sister hated you enough to sleep with you boyfriend.'' He said, with raised eyebrows. Trying to get control over the situation._

_''Ex boyfriend.'' She corrected him, quickly, stilling her movements as they both realized they were at the top of the stairs._

_''God that sounds good. Should have made it happen a long time ago.'' _

_She tried to fight back the tears at the remark, but found she couldn't. No matter what they had just done to each other, if he asked her if she loved him, right there and then; she would say yes. And that ass hole had the nerve to tell her he should have ended their relationship ages ago. ''Please, if I hadn't have found out about you and Jane today, I never would have!'' _

_''Ha.'' he scoffed. ''I wanted you to know, that's why I sent you that text.'' Ian lied, it wasn't him (although he would very much like to find out who it was.) that sent that text, because she was right. He never wanted her to know. _

_Gale's mouth fell open in shock, and before she knew what she was doing, she raised the weapon and whacked him in the head with it. The force of the blow, set him toppling down the stairs. Head first. She let out a shriek, realizing what she'd done but found that she was frozen, eyes transfixed at the badly injured man in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. _

_Snapping out of her daze, she took the stairs two at a time and fell to her knees at the bottom, biting her lip at the sight of her lifeless ex boyfriend. There was a large gash on the side of his head, and it was pouring with blood. Touching the cut gently, she winced, her fingers trailed down the side of his face until it reached his neck. She searched for a pulse, but no avail. She held back a sob. She'd killed him! Trying again, and again, and again, but every time she got the same result. No pulse, no Ian. She'd actually killed him. Standing up with shaky legs, she walked into the kitchen, and picked up her cell phone, but placed it back down for a moment while she grabbed a bottle of vodka from the side, taking a long swing of it, trying to settle her nerves. When she was done, she picked up her cell and considered her options. She could call the police, and say it was in self defence. But then there was still a chance they'd say she was lying and say she'd gone mental and killed after finding about his infidelity. Sighing, she called the only number that she knew would help her with no questions asked. Her brother._

_He answered on the second ring. ''Hey sis, what's up?''_

_She couldn't hold back her sobs any more, and the vodka wasn't helping. Where the hell was the tequila? ''Elliot...oh my god, I killed him!'' She cried in to the phone, sobs racking her petite frame. _

_''Gale, what? Killed who? What's going on down there?'' Elliot asked concerned, for his sister. He knew all about Jane and Ian's betrayal, he'd been worried sick all night. _

_''IAN! I KILLED IAN! W-we had a fight, and I-i... I hit him with a lamp shade, and he fell down the stairs. I can't find a pulse, he's not breathing. I think he's dead! You have to help me! I don't what to do!'' She whispered frantically, as if someone could hear her._

_There was silence as Elliot considered his options, he'd kill for his sister so helping her cover up a murder wasn't that much of a daunting prospect. ''I'll be there in five babe, hang tight.''_

_True to his word, her brother was there in little under five minutes. Gale dreaded to think how much he'd have to pay in speed tickets, considering their parents house was about 15 minutes away. As soon as the car pulled up in the drive way, Gale rushed out and fell into her big brothers arms, hardly noticing the figure stood awkwardly by the car. She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing hysterically. She wasn't the type to loose control normally, so when she did, it was like watching a hurricane. ''Gale, darling, where is he?'' Elliot asked gently, stroking his sisters back comfortingly. _

_''By the stairs, I couldn't move him...'' She whispered through shaky breaths, pulling back and gasping as she saw her sister. Without thinking, she launched for her, but Elliot yanked her back. _

_''No, you'll only draw your neighbours attention, and we need subtly right. You can kick her ass later. And don't worry, I will gladly help you with that.'' He muttered, pushing his sister in the house, expecting the other one to follow. _

_''Gale, I am so sorry!'' Jane cried, in hushed tones, reaching out for her elder sister, eyes red and puffy. _

_Gale shook her head. ''No.'' she stormed into the house, legs still shaky. Brother and sister following quickly, trying to act natural._

_''Holy shit.'' Elliot murmured as he saw the bloody body. He bent down and tried to find a pulse, shaking his head as he couldn't find one. ''Nothing.'' he said in disbelief. ''I think actually killed him.''_

_''That's comforting to know!'' Gale retorted, trying to stop her tears and get her breathing back to normal._

_Jane bent down and pushed Elliot out of the way, replacing his fingers with her own, and trying to find a pulse. ''I am the trainee nurse here guys, let me try.'' after several minutes of antagonising silence, she shook her head, dark curls that almost exactly matched her sisters falling in her face. ''I can't find it either. Looks like he really is dead.'' Her tone was one of disbelief as well, she sat down next to the body, going into a state of shock. The man she had slept with, was dead._

_''Guess your going to be a single mother then eh?'' Gale spat angrily. _

_Jane shook her head, a small smile on her face, ''No, I found out today, he's not the father, I'm too far gone.'' She seemed to view this as good news. Gale wished she could see it like that as well._

_''Never classed you as a whore sis.'' She said expressionlessly as Elliot enveloped her into his arms, bringing her to sit of the bottom step of the stairs with him. Jane bit her lip, trying to convince herself it was only because her sister had killed her boyfriend, that she was acting like this. Carefully, she moved next to her brother and sister, breathing heavy._

_''So, what do we do?'' Jane asked slowly._

_Gale shrugged. Elliot too. They were all screwed if this was how they were going to act._

_''Well, I suggest we dispose of the body. Report him missing in a couple of days, feign ignorance. Play the grief stricken girlfriend on a desperate search to find her boyfriend for a while, but after the hype dies down, sadly you give up hope.'' The youngest Weathers child said, standing up._

_Elliot smirked at her. ''You really are a Weathers.'' Jane managed a smile. ''I agree with Jane, and it's the only plan we have. You in Gale?''_

_Gale stared into space, trying to weigh up her options, her whole career would go up in smoke if they called the police. Even if they did say if was in self defence, she'd still suffer because of it. Jane's plan sounded safe, and luckily, they had all inherited the theatrical gene from their mother, and could act and lie their way out of anything. With a sigh, she nodded. ''There's no other way. I'm not going down, because my boyfriend was an ass, and my sister is a slut.'' _

_''Where do we put the body? This town is not exactly a gold mine of dead body hiding spots is it now?'' Jane put a hand on her hip, staring down at Ian with narrowed eyes. _

_Elliot stood up, pulling Gale with him. ''I know a place.'' _

_''Where?'' Gale asked, still in a sort of daze. _

_''The old graveyard on the edge of town, its not used any more. And there are tonnes of empty plots. We just have to figure out how to move the body.'' _

_''We have an old carpet in the cellar, we could use that?'' The eldest Weathers girl suggested, suddenly springing to life as if she realised she had to do this to survive. _

_''Who knew my little sisters were as bad-ass as me?'' Elliot said with a smile. ''Lead the way, sister dear.'' _

_Once they had got the carpet, and wrapped the body in it, Gale, Elliot and Jane had the job of putting the corpse in the car. _

_''Bloody hell Gale, what have you been feeding this man? He's freaking heavy!'' He muttered as they attempted to lift him out of the house. Gale rolled her eyes. ''Remember ladies, act normal.. Like your just taking an old carpet to the recycling centre.'' _

_''At 2 o'clock in the morning?'' Jane pointed out sarcasticly._

_''The new carpet is coming first thing in the morning, we couldn't sleep in our worry for Ian, so we decided to take our mind off it by doing some jobs.'' Elliot said with a smile, grunting as one of the girls nearly dropped the body._

_''I don't even think the recycling centre is open at the time in the morning.''_

_''Work with me here Jane!''_

_Gale rolled her eyes at her brother and sister, her breathing almost back to normal now. She could finally bring herself to breathe easy again. Everything was going to be okay._

_Once they had finally managed to put Ian's corpse in the boot of the car, without raising suspicion, and get to the cemetery without any unnecessary glitches, they realised this was going to take some work._

_''There's an empty plot over here somewhere, the Joneses had their grandmother dug up and buried in the new grave yard a couple of weeks ago. We can put him in that.'' Elliot said, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark so that he could find the plot. ''Jane, there's a torch in the boot, get it for me?'' he stared down at the carpet covered body at his feet with a grimace. She complied, and brought it back without a word. _

_''This is SO creepy.'' Jane whispered, wrapping her cardigan around herself in the bitter air as her elder brother used the only light that was visible around here to look for the empty grave. _

_Gale nodded. ''We're breaking nearly all of the horror Movie rules. I wouldn't be surprised if we get butchered before the sun comes up.''_

_''Oh ye of little faith, sisters.'' Elliot said with a drawl. ''Aha! Over there, Jane grab that shovel from by the gate. I swear, this place is just begging to be a pin place for dead bodies. They make it so easy!'' With that, he gripped the carpet and began to drag the corpse across the floor so he could place it beside the empty plot. _

_''Fine.'' Jane said with a huff, grabbing the shovel and dragging it over the where her elder siblings where standing. With a sigh, she kicked the body, blaming Ian for this fucked up mess. Jane stared into the open graved, biting her lip, relenting that she might be partly to blame as well. _

_''Sadly I couldn't get coffin at such short notice, so we're just going to have re-wrap him in that carpet. Either of you want to do the honours?'' Elliot didn't wait for an answer, and bent down to unravel the carpet from the body._

_''Won't bugs like, eat him?'' Jane said, worriedly. _

_''Do you really want to dig up somebody's grave and place him in it with them Jane?'' Gale whispered harshly. ''Besides, its what the douche deserves. He played me, and he played you.'' _

_Jane looked at her sister, ''Does this mean I'm forgiven?'' She asked hopefully._

_Gale rolled her eyes, holding her arms out towards her little sister, trying not to cry. ''It means your my little sister.'' they embrace tightly, and neither could stop the tears. _

_''C'mon guys, I know its a special reunion moment, but we have a dead body to bury!'' _

_They pulled apart with a curt nod towards each other, but smiles still played on their faces. The smiles wiped off when Ian's bloody face was revealed to them, Gale gagged, and Jane turned away quickly. Elliot shook his head. ''Pussy.'' Gale rolled her eyes, placing a hand comfortingly on her sisters back, before bending down to look at the body._

_''I keep expecting him to jump up and say 'GOTCHA!' but its not gonna happen, is it?'' She murmured, cupping her ex boyfriends cheek tenderly. ''I'm so sorry Ian.'' _

_Jane turned around and placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. ''He just doesn't look dead, does he?''_

_''Please, the only dead body you've seen is in books. They probably just look different in real life.'' Elliot whispered, with a roll of his eyes. _

_''Oh god, what if he isn't dead? What if he's just unconscious? And were burying him alive?'' Gale cried quietly, Jane's words putting a new found fear in her._

_''Sweetheart, he's dead, like Elliot says, none of us has seen a dead body before, Ian is definitely dead.'' Jane assured, shooting a glance at her brother, who just shrugged in reply. _

_''I swear I just saw him breathe!'' She murmured, hysteria rising with every breath she took. ''Oh my god, if he's alive, he'll tell everyone I buried him alive! My career will be in ruins!''_

_Jane rolled her eyes. ''Sis, he's dead. Your seeing things, Ian is stone cold dead.'' With that she stood up, walking up to Elliot's car, and getting something out of it. In the dark it was hard to see. She brought it up to show her sister in the moon light. A tyre iron it seemed. _

_''Jane, what the hell are you doing with that?'' Elliot asked, in a whisper._

_''I should you the same question big brother.''_

_''It's a tyre iron, I have a car. Duh. I swear you should have been born blonde J.'' He said with a roll of his eyes, going to wrap Ian up in the carpet again._

_''Wait.'' Jane kneeled down to get to her sisters level, offering her the tyre iron with a smirk. ''You could always silence him forever.'' She smirked in the darkness. Gale looked up a her, sniffling and bewildered. She'd already 'killed' him once, what was another time going to do to him? Tentively, she pulled her cardigan over her hands, so she wouldn't leave finger prints, and took the weapon. _

_''It really would wreck my career.'' She shrugged, and kneeled up, raising the weapon in the air, before Jane or Elliot could stop her, she brought the weapon down on the love rats chest. Jane gasped, Elliot eyes widened. Blood instantly poured out of the wound, and Ian's eyes shot open. _

_''I wasn't being serious!'' Jane cried. ''OH MY GOD!'' _

_''Holy shit!'' Elliot practically yelled, as Ian started coughing and spluttering up blood, he wasn't dead after all. _

_''He wasn't dead.'' Gale whispered to herself, powerless to help that man that cheated on her. ''He wasn't dead. OH MY GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?'' She pulled off her jacket and placed in on the wound, gripping his hand tightly as he stared up at her in confusion, blood coming from his mouth and pouring from his chest. _

_''He must have been unconscious and had a really slow heart beat, that's why we missed it. OH MY FUCKING GOD, WE KILLED A MAN!'' Jane all but screamed, Elliot gave her a warning look, she ignored it. ''What are we going to do? What are going to do? WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?'' _

_Gale ignored the scene around her, only concentrating on the dying man in front of her, the man she loved, the man she had killed. _

_''Gale..'' Ian choked out, clutching at her hand best he could, he was growing weaker with every second, he was losing to much blood._

_''Ian! I am so sorry!'' She whispered, trying to hold back her sobs. _

_''I... love.. you.'' He managed to get out._

_''No, no, no! C'mon Ian, your a fighter. Stay with me.'' She sobbed now, all her careful control snapping._

_''-never.. meant to.. hurt you-'' He mumbled, before she saw his chest stop moving, and his eyes go glassy. He was gone. _

_''He's dead. For real.'' Gale said slowly, in a daze, attempting to stand up with weak legs, she's traumatized. _

_Jane span around, and slapped her elder sister around the face. ''YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTUAL COMPLETE AND UTTER, IDIOT! YOU KILLED HIM! I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS! YOU KILLED HIM! NOW WE'RE ALL SCREWED! DAD WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU PULLED EVERYBODY IN TO YOUR GAMES! THIS IS YOUR MESS, YOU CLEAN IT UP. I'M OUT!'' The youngest Weather said through her sobs, shaking with fear. _

_''Jane, cool it. Now.'' Elliot demanded, pushing her away, and taking Gale into his arms. ''It'll be okay, I'll sort it, I promise.'' he mumbled into her hair, giving Jane a death glare, and she sobbed loud, finally taking in to actually dead Ian. _

_''HOW DO YOU PLAN ON SORTING IT THEN ELLIOT? PLEASE TELL ME, BECAUSE I AM FREAKING OUT HERE!'' Jane cried through her anguish, Gale spun round at her words._

_''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, YOU TOLD ME TO SHOVE A TYRE IRON IN HIS CHEST! I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're call the police. Tell them you went in to a jealous rage when Ian refused to leave me for you, and killed him. You'll finally get what you deserve.'' Their truce from before was now forgotten as the sisters glared at each other, both blaming the other for a murder, that was **all of their faults.** _

_''YOUR THE ONE THAT DID IT! I'M NOT GOING DOWN FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO. BUT I'M GONNA DAMN WELL MAKE SURE YOU GO DOWN FOR SOMETHING YOU DID DO!'' _

_Gale lunged forward and grabbed her sisters hair, yanking on it hard, and forcing her to get low, she bent down and whispered in her ear. ''Now listen here, you little slut. You are no sister of mine, you will take the blame for this, or I swear to god, I will make your life a living hell. Besides, you going down for this, well... it would give that bastard child of yours a better chance a life wouldn't it? Because, lets face it. Your obviously not cut out to be a mother.'' Jane let out a cry of protest and pushing her sister off her, breathing heavy. Gale laughed, and turned away, but she grabbed her elder sisters wrist, bringing her to face her before slapped her fist into her pretty face. Gale stumbled back in shock, falling into Elliot, who clearly had his thinking cap on because he barely acknowledged the light weight that fell against his chest. At the last minute he reached out to steady his sister, and grabbed the others ones wrist, pulling them together. _

_''No, I'll tell you what were going to do.'' He paused, gaining the sisters full attention. ''I am going to take the wrap for this, you can call the cops, tell them I kidnapped Ian after finding out that he played my little sisters, you followed me here, we had a little show down. And I killed him, okay? I won't let you too suffer because of this. I love you both two much.'' Elliot looked around at their shell shocked faces. _

_Gale and Jane looked at each other, hesitant. But a quick nod got rid of that and they both decided it was for the best. ''Okay.'' they muttered at the same time, not really considering what if would do to their brother. _

_Elliot smiled at the both, gripping them tighter, knowing it might be his last opportunity in a while. ''Now, who's gonna help me make it look like there was an epic show down here?''_

_Gale looked up at him through teary eyes, ''I love you big brother. I can never repay you for this.'' _

_Jane nodded, ''same for me, I love you Elliot, I do. I will be forever grateful for this.'' She had a future ahead of her, a bright one, with a baby and a good job waiting for her, she couldn't thank her brother enough for letting her have that. _

_Elliot felt tears prick his own eyes, he turned to Jane first, enveloping her in a hug. ''Just be the best mother you can to that baby, that's all I could ever ask for.'' He whispered into her hair, feeling her sobs. Pulling away, they gave each other watery smiles. He turned to Gale, his true favourite, and pulled her into his arms. ''Promise me you'll follow your dreams, and don't let this hold you back?'' She nodded into his neck, not trusting herself to speak. ''And promise me, that you'll find someone who is worthy of you, and that loves you no matter what, and would never do what Ian did to you. Don't cut yourself off from the world, fall in love with as many things as possible. You deserve that much, and I can go down happily, knowing that you have a good future ahead of you with a man that will treat you right. Because if you don't then, none of this was worth. Please make it worth it Gale?'' _

_''I will, I promise.'' _

Gale didn't notice she had started crying until she felt Jane wiping the tears that had fallen, away with her thumb, a small smile on her face. She decided quickly she was going to comply with her brothers wishes, she was going to forgive Dewey. What the hell did he do wrong again?

''I'm so sorry I put you both through that, J. I am, so so so sorry.'' She whispered, pulling her sister in for a hug. The sisters held each other tightly, both shedding tears for the past.

''I missed you so much..'' Gale mumbled into her sisters hair, feelings tears slide down her face, but in happiness almost.

With a watery smile, Jane pulled away and stared at her sister for the moment. ''I missed you more than you can say, it broke my heart every birthday that i had to tell Ava that her aunt wouldn't be there.'' Gale chuckled slightly, hardly believing what was happening, it was all so surreal. She sighed as her phone buzzed next to her, with a roll of her eyes, she picked it up and nearly gave birth right there and then.

**From: Unknown Number.  
><strong>**Well, well, well. Looks as if its a family reunion in the Weathers Family. Missing Mommy dearest yet, Gale? Don't worry, Daddy will be joining her soon. And everyone will know the truth about that night, mark my words. -G. **


	14. Lego House

Sorry it's taken me so long! I was in Turkey for two weeks, and then when I got back, life just got hectic! I'll try to update a few more times this week, but please don't get your hopes up :/ I've got lots planned, and I'm working on a series of other projects, but don't worry, I'm not abandoning this! It's my baby;) I will try really hard, promise.

I'm going to be introducing some new, original characters, so I thought I should do a cast list of the people in this so far, so you can picture them properly :)

Gale Riley: Courteney Cox.

Dewey Riley: David Arquette.

Sidney Prescott: Neve Campbell.

Judy Hicks: Marley Shelton.

Shelby: Idina Menzel. (I know I used her glee character name, but I wasn't in a very creative mood when I was thinking what to call her.)

Jane: Demi Moore. (naturally)

Young Gale: Lea Michele.

Young Jane: Alexandra Chando.

Elliot: Zac Efron.

Ian: Tom Felton.

(next time I introduce a new character, I will put in the A/N who I picture playing them)

anyway..

14: Lego House.

(IloveEdSheeran.)

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a Lego house. When things go wrong we can knock it down. My three words have two meanings, there's one thing on my mind; It's all for you. And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm. And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm, that's raging on. I'm out of touch, I'm out of love. I'll pick you up when you're getting down, and of all these things I've done I think I love you better now. I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time. And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

She looked so fragile. Jane observed carefully. Her sister, the famous Gale Weathers (now Riley.) resembled a lost and lonely little girl, rather than the powerful, feisty woman she was normally. Sighing, she reached across to hold Gale's hand in her own. The brunette smiled gratefully.

''It's not your fault, you know.'' She said softly, knowing what was going through her sisters head. The guilt, the self loathing.. Been there, done that, got the t-shirt, got the scars.

Gale sighed. ''What's not?''

''Everything. Dewey, the baby... You can't blame yourself for something that you can't control.'' She could see her sisters internal battle and wished she could help, but she couldn't. Elliot had always been the one Gale was close to.

''But I could have, this baby is inside of me, it's my job to protect it for 9 months, I control what happens. If I hadn't have got so stressed out over everything, they maybe we wouldn't be here-''

''Gale, stop it. Don't blame yourself for something that never happened. Your baby is fine, you can breathe easy and relax.'' Jane soothed, trying to get through to her older sister.

''But I can't! There's a killer out to get me, and me and Dewey.. oh god. I don't know what's worse, Physco killer or marriage problems!'' She cried, pulling her hand away from Jane's to rest on her stomach. ''Actually, I do. I can take a killer, but I can't take losing Dewey. I'm so scared Jane..''

Jane bit her lip, raising her body from the uncomfortable hospital chairs next to her sisters bed, and placing herself down on said bed, wrapping an arm around Gale's slender shoulders, pulling her in close.

''Sweetheart, that man worships the ground you walk on. You've got nothing to worry about. It's just a lovers tiff, you'll get over it.'' She squeezed her shoulders gently, seeing the tears pool in her sisters eyes.

''Infidelity is not a lovers tiff!'' She practically shouted, unable to stand Jane having Dewey on a pedestal. Unable to have her thinking that this was all her fault. It wasn't. It wasn't even Dewey's. It was.. okay, she didn't know, but you know, whatever.

''What? Oh my god.. He cheated on you? What an ass..'' She snorted.

''Not helping J.'' Gale stressed, brushing her hair from her face. Suddenly, she was so so tired. So drained from the day. Great, now the drugs decided to kick in.

Jane chucked lightly. ''Sorry. It's just Dewey.. a cheater? I always thought you'd gotten lucky with that one, that he was one of the good guys.''

''I thought that too.'' She really had.

''He still could be you 'know Gale? A good man can do bad things, just as much a bad man can do good. What are you going to do?'' She didn't really know what to say. She wasn't an expert in relationships, Jane could count on one hand the amount of relationships she'd had in her 38 years. 5. Including the deceased Ian. She cringed, and her chest constricted at the thought of the man that has caused her family so much pain.

''Honestly? I have no idea. I wanna forgive him, I really do.. I just don't know if I have it in me. I'm not a forgive and forget type of person. I hold a grudge. I refuse to become a doormat for him to just walk all over, and I'm scared that's what will happen if I let this go.'' there was that fear again. Gale couldn't describe how scared she was. Scared for her own life, scared for the life inside of her, scared for her marriage, scared for the man she loved. Just scared of her whole messed up life. And she absolutely detested the feeling. Gale Weathers, did not get scared. She was fearless, bad ass, and any other word that described absence of fear. But then again, she was Gale Riley now, suburban house wife and soon to be soccer mom. She didn't know who she was any more, let alone how she should be feeling. Ghostface returning, added with a surprise pregnancy had sent her into a tail spin. She hated not being in control. This was killing her.

''Gale, Dewey loves you. So, so much. I don't know how he could do that to you, but I do know that he would never have meant to hurt you. And it's your decision, but if you took him back, I seriously doubt he would ever risk losing you again. You mean to much.''

''I know that.. I just.. can't.''

''I can't help you with that, I honestly can't. It's up to you to overcome that fear, and when you do, (and that's not an if, it's a when) When you do, Dewey will be there just waiting for the words. Deep down, you know that.'' Jane ruffled her sisters hair slightly. ''And until then, you have a baby concentrate on. And I need details.'' She smiled slightly.

''What's there to tell? I'm pregnant. Woman have been doing it for hundreds- sorry, thousands, of years.'' Gale rolled her eyes jokingly, trying to push her fear away for a little while.

''Yes, but your Gale Weathers-Riley, super bitch! Least maternal person I know.''

''Dewey said I'll make an amazing mom.'' There was that sadness again. Damn it.

Jane smiled comfortingly. ''You will. There's no doubt about that. This kid of yours is going to be so lucky. With a mom and dad like you two. A family unit like yours.'' She corrected herself at the end quickly.

''With the way things are going, I'm practically gonna be a single mom.''

''Don't be so melodramatic, you.'' She teased slightly, trying to keep the mood light. They'd never really been the heart to heart sisters, the odd comforting chat here and then but not as close as some sisters. Not like she'd imagined when she'd been a little girl. She'd always thought they'd be like twins, her and her super cool big sister. When she got older, she thought Gale would take her shopping and they would laugh and joke like the best of friends, they'd have sleepovers in the each other's rooms and hide under the covers when they talked. It never happened like that. When she grew up, Gale was too focused on her career to take her foolish younger sister shopping. Even when they we're both just teenagers, she was too busy being the over achiever she'd always been. It had been disappointing, and hurt like a bitch. Inwardly shaking her head, she fought off the familiar feeling of resentment and plastered on another smile. ''If you so worried, I'm gonna go talk to Dewey.''

''I'd like that.'' Gale's answer surprised Jane. She thought she'd disagree, and tell her to leave it alone like she always used to when Jane used to get involved with her business. Nodding slowly, she stood up.

''Okay.. Just call me cupid.''

''I wouldn't go that far, little J.'' It was what she'd used to call her sister when they we're kids. Gale smiled slightly as Jane shook her head laughing. Jane walked out of the door slowly, pausing in the door way.

''I've missed you, Sis.''

Gale gave her a soft smile, but refused to say it back. She was already too emotional. Sighing, she leaned back against the pillows, hand pressed against her stomach. Gale was so glad her baby was okay. She'd never have forgiven herself if anything had happened to him or her because she'd let her control slip and lashed out. Despite being apprehensive about this child before, she couldn't be more excited now. It finally felt real. The scare had opened her eyes to motherhood, and she already loved her child so much. She wondered if It would look like her. Gale hoped so, she'd always wanted a little mini her to dress up and show off. Now she was finally getting what she wanted. It was just bad karma that now everything was falling into place, a bulldozer had come along and started to smash it all up.

Jane walked along the corridor slowly, making her way towards reception. Gale had mentioned Sidney had been hospitalized too, she gathered Dewey would be with her too. She stopped in front of the desk, plastering on a big fake smile.

''Sidney Prescott's room?''

The reception smiled at her, glasses rested on her pointy nose. ''Are you a relative Miss? The Sheriff specificity said no visitors for Miss Prescott.''

''Actually, I'm Sheriff Riley's sister in law, It's him I need to see and I gathered he was with Sidney. Can I go see him?'' Jane tried her butter wouldn't melt expression, and smiled warmly at the elderly woman.

''It's kind of against the rules.. you have to be a relative. I'm very sorry Miss..?''

''Weathers.'' She paused, thinking on feet. ''I know it's against the rules, but it would really help me if I could go to Miss Prescott's room and talk to him. Pretty please?''

''You young people and your obsession with breaking the rules! Only because you look exactly like Sheriff Riley's wife, that I know your not lying. Room 305, through the doors, to your left. Don't make a habit of breaking the rules, Miss Weathers.'' Jane smiled victoriously.

''Thank you..'' She looked down at the name tag on the desk. ''Maureen.''

Dewey sighed, rubbing his eyes blearily as he got used to the protruding lights of Sidney's hospital room.

''Hey sleepy head.'' He looked up to see Sidney smiling down at him from her position on the bed. He groaned and sat up, knowing he was going to have a stiff neck in the morning from the lying on that chair. She reminded him of Gale when she said that. If ever she was awake before him (very rare, believe him.) she'd lie on her side, propped up by her elbow and watch him sleep. He'd wake up seeing eyes full of amusement and that honey soft voice in his ear. He sighed again.

''How long was I asleep for?''

''Not long, I came back from Gale's room and you we're flat out. About 2 hours.'' She said softly.

''How did that go?''

''Not well. She kicked me out. Well, her friend did. Shelby what's-her-name. I'm sorry, I did try.'' She bit her lip Apologeticly

''No, it's fine. Gale's.. my problem. I did warn you. I'm just gonna let her cool down and then go talk to her.''

''Here's your chance.'' Came a voice from the doorway. Dewey turned his head slightly, Sidney did too.

''Jane?'' He asked in disbelief.

''Hey, bro. Sidney.'' She remarked, strutting in to the room. (what? She'd inherited some of the Weathers sex appeal too.)

''Why is there a Gale duplicate in my room?'' Sidney demanded, pouting slightly.

''Nice to meet you two, Stab queen.'' Jane shot back, raising her eyebrows at Dewey who sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

''Sid.. this is Gale's sister, Jane.''

''There's two of them? Oh god, two of the devils incarnate. Brilliant.'' Dewey snorted, trying to stop himself laughing. Composing himself quickly, he turned to Jane.

''What are you doing here, Jane?''

''Can we talk? Outside.'' Without waiting for a reply, she flounced out of the room, giving Sidney her best shit eating grin as she did so. Sidney sent Dewey a questioning look, but he just shrugged, standing up and following suit.

''Oh..my god! Gale Weathers!'' The pretty red headed nurse gushed as soon as she walked into the room. Gale raised an eyebrow, looking up from the book she was reading.

''Riley, actually.'' (God, she hated correcting people.)

''Right, of course!'' She smiled awkwardly, walking further into the room. ''I'm Jennifer, I'm gonna your nurse for rest of the night.''

''I have to stay in for the rest of the night?'' Gale pouted slightly, closing her book and placing it on the pile of baby and trashy gossip magazines.

''Afraid so. Doctors orders, and even then, you had to take it easy. No chasing Ghostface to get a story! Kids eh?'' Jennifer beamed.

''You have kids?'' She liked this nurse already.

''Yeah. 4. Twin girls, Cherry and Apple, both 7. Little boy, Riley, he's 5. And little baby Autumn, she's 18 months.

''Cute names.'' She smiled slightly, not exactly teasing. She kinda liked them.

''You think? Thank you! Chose 'em myself!'' She winked. ''You wanna see a picture?'' Jennifer didn't even wait for Gale's reply, just reached in a pocket and pulled out a purse. She fumbled around with it and pulled out a picture, handing it to Gale.

It was a family photo. Jennifer, with what she guessed was her husband, Autumn in her mothers arms and Riley sat on his fathers lap. Identical Cherry and Apple dressed in pretty dresses, stood at the side. It looked like the perfect family. Gale felt tears well in her eyes. She wanted this. With Dewey.

''You have a beautiful family.'' Gale said truthfully.

Jane folded her arms across her chest, putting on her poker face quickly. She could see exactly why her sister had fallen for the cute cop, with his boyish charm, and she hated to admit his big brown eyes wooed her too.

''What's this about Jane?'' He demanded once he'd joined her.

''Gale. She's over in her room, all alone, and it's killing her. She's carrying your baby and your all over here with Sidney!''

''Did you really come here just to yell at me? She doesn't want me there!''

''Are you kidding me Dwight? Yes, she does! She just poured her heart out to me.'' Okay, little exaggeration..

''I've tried Jane. I don't wanna stress her out any more, like you said; she's carrying my baby.''

''Exactly, so you should be by her side, specially with a killer on the loose. She needs you Dewey.'' Jane reached across and tenderly placed a hand on his arm.

''Please, Gale doesn't need anybody.''

''She does. She may seem stronger, and independent and fierce, but she needs somebody to look after her. And that somebody is you.''

Dewey smiled slightly. ''She's lucky to have a sister like you.''

''She's a lot luckier to have a husband like you, Dwight. In fact, she's lucky to have everything she has, far to lucky.'' She sighed. ''She's got this amazing life, and she's so unbelievable lucky..'' Sighing again, she flopped down on one of the plastic seat. Dewey shuffled his feet awkwardly.

''We've had 5 people try and kill us, not that lucky J.''

''No, but she's this big celebrity, with the best of both worlds. She's got you, as her amazing, kind, devoted husband, and perfect little suburban lifestyle. And now she's having a perfect little baby.. and compared to what I have; a dead end job in a tedious health clinic, with a teenage daughter than can't stand to be around me for longer than 5 minutes!'' Jane broke off quickly, seeing Dewey's bemused expression. ''Sorry.. I talk to much.'' She apologized quickly, slightly embarrassed to have told her sister's husband so much. Dewey managed a small smile, tapping her shoulder to make her move.

''Move your ass, J.'' He joked slightly, as she moved so he could sit down. Carefully he slipped an arm round her, and she placed her head on his shoulder, tiredly.

''Your lucky to, you know.'' He said slowly.

''I am?'' She raised her eyebrows.

''You have a sister to take care of you. You may not talk to her very much, and sometimes your not exactly best of friends... but you still have your sister. You still have her, she's alive. Even after 5 people have tried to turn her into fish sticks, she's still standing. My sisters not, and I'd give anything to have her back. Your lucky Jane.''

Jane smiled slightly. ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''I needed that... I can see why Gale fell for you. Your the nicest, kindest man I have ever met. And she is lucky to have you.''

''I'm lucky to have her. She's amazing.''

''That's right Riley. And if you ever hurt her again, I will personally go all ghost face and Lima heights on your ass.'' Jane warned, half teasing, half serious.

''Lima heights?''

''I'm a gleek, don't judge.''

Dewey laughed.

Maureen sat at her desk, drumming her manicured nails against the hard wood. (so what if she was 56? she liked to take care off herself.) Work at the hospital was dull. It was the same damn thing, all the time. What room number is Apple Kingsley? Evan Smith? Sugar Motta? Oh my god, my wife is in labour! The only interesting thing lately was the fact that all three survivors of the infamous Ghostface murders we're all being treated here. (Minus Sheriff Riley, but his wife and best friend (and secret lover, Maureen liked to believe.)) The phone interrupted her thoughts. Sighing, she picked it up.

''Woodsboro Community Hospital. Reception, Maureen speaking, how may I help?''

''Hello.. Maureen.'' Came a raspy voice that sounded strangely familiar.

''Can I help you?''

''More like.. can I help you?''

''Help me do what?''

''Shed your work load. Get rid of three patients.''

Then it struck her. The voice. Where she'd heard it before. Those movies. The scary ones her grand kids always gushed about. Kenya had got the box set for Christmas... what was it called again?

''Really? I'd like that. Which patients though?''

''Gale and Dewey Riley. And Sidney Prescott, of course.''

Stab. Oh fuck.

''Whatever. I have to go, prank calls are a criminal offence. Have a nice night, sir.''

She slammed the phone down quickly. Her hands we're shaking.

Was Beth a good name for a baby? Gale sighed and flipped to another page of the baby name book the nurse that was looking after her had left. Jennifer, red-ish coloured hair, with 3 kids of her own. She was the type of woman Gale usually detested but, after some thought, she'd realized in just under 7 months, she would be that person. Might as well get used to it. Charlotte. Cherry. Darcy. Ellie. Grace. Hollie. Jessica. She flipped to the back. Zsa Zsa. Oh she could just imagine Dewey's mother's face when she told her she was going to call her first grandchild Zsa Zsa. Almost made her want to name it already. Almost.

''Any good names in there?'' A familiar voice jolted her. She dropped the book. Looking up, she spotted her estranged husband. Exhaling deeply, she nodded at him.

''A few. Mainly girls.''

''You want a girl?''

''Doesn't every woman dream of having a miniature version of herself to show off?''

''I guess.''

''How about Apple for a girl? That's what Gwyneth Paltrow called her daughter. I think it's cute.'' She smiled.

''My mom would have a heart attack.'' He laughed, seeing her smile as an invitation to move closer. He was glad she wasn't making it as hard as he thought she might.

''Exactly. Oh shit, we haven't even told your mom yet!'' She grimaced. That would be a fun conversation. Mrs Riley had made no secret of the fact she wanted grandchildren, and berated Gale for being too skinny every time she came over, and always made sly comments about the fact her clock was ticking. She found it endearing and completely infuriating at the same time.

''She saw the news. Called earlier, she was thrilled.''

''Figures.''

''Look Gale-''

''Dewey listen-''

They both spoke at the same time.

''You first.'' She urged.

''I'm am so sorry about Judy, and I'd go back if I could, but I can't. And I can't say sorry enough.. I guess, what I'm trying to say is.. drop the boxing gloves and be my wife again.'' He gulped and moved to sit on the bed next to her when she didn't say anything.

Finally she met his eyes and nodded.

''I'd like that.''


End file.
